Pertunangan 2 kerajaan
by Sakura Suzuka
Summary: Kushina dari kerajaan Senju dan Minato dari kerajaan Namikaze ditunangkan. Apa yang akan terjadi yah ? Simak ceritanya. #bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Aku masih baru disini, jadi maaf klo typo dan gaje yah

[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto]

Normal prov ~~

Pada zaman dahulu terdapat 3 kerajaan yang berada di Konoha. Diantaranya kerajaan Senju, Namikaze, dan Uchiha.

Hashirama Senju sebagai Raja dari kerajaan Senju selalu bertarung dengan Madara Uchiha dan Hashiramalah yang menang. Selesainya peperangan tersebut lahirlah Senju Tsunade dan 5 tahun kemudian mereka berteman dengan kerajaan Namikaze dan berjanji jika mereka memiliki anak yang berbeda gender dengan umur yang sama atau beda 1 tahun maka akan ditunangkan

Setelah 16 tahun kerajaan Senju sudah dikaruniai 1 anak yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina, mereka tumbuh dengan didikan yang baik tetapi Kushina mirip seperti Hashirama dan Mito sehingga sifat Kushina galak serta tomboy tapi memiliki sisi lembut seperti Mito.

Dikerajaan Senju ~~

"Hime-sama, dimana kamu ?" teriak pengawal yang mencari Kushina

"Hime-sama pergi kemana yah, padahal sebentar lagi ada pertemuan dengan kerajaan Namikaze" ucap pelayan istana

"Ayo kita cari ditempat lain" ajak pelayan istana lainnya

"Hihihi, mereka gak akan bisa nemuin aku disini" ketawa Kushina yang ngumpet dibalik semak-semak

'Sudah aman, aku keluar ah' batin Kushina sambil menaikkan kerundungnya

Ternyata pas keluar Kushina bertabrakan dengan Minato

"Go-gomenasai" ucap Kushina

"Gapapa, kamu siapa yah ? Seperti pernah lihat aja" ucap Minato membuat Kushina merinding

"I-itu" ucap Kushina terbata-bata

"Ohime-sama, ternyata kau disini" ucap pelayan wanita yang mencari Kushina dari tadi

"Hi-hime ? Jadi kau putri kerajaan ini ?" tanya Minato

"I-iya, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kushina" ucap Kushina sopan sambil membungkuk dan menaikkan kedua samping roknya

"Na-namaku Minato, salam kenal" ucap Minato

"Hime-sama, ayo pergi, sudah waktunya" ucap pelayan tadi

"Iya iya, jaa-nee Minato" ucap Kushina yang pergi meninggalkan Minato

"Hah, padahal dia tak tau bahwa aku tunanganmu" ucap Minato kemudian pergi dari tempat itu

Diruang pertemuan ~~

"Namikaze-san, bagaimana kabar anakmu ?" tanya Hashirama

"Baik, tapi suka kabur dari istana" ucap Fukuda, raja dari kerajaan Namikaze

"Itu kan emang sifat mu waktu remaja" ucap Sera, ratu dari kerajaan Namikaze

"Hahaha" ketawa Hashirama dan Fukuda

"Sera-chan, anakmu dimana ? Kok gak kelihatan ?" tanya Mito

"Dia sedang keliling2 istana, katanya penasaran, kalo anakmu yang kedua ? Dia gak kelihatan juga ?" tanya Sera

"Dia sedang dicari oleh pelayan kami, dia hobinya suka keluar dari istana" ucap Mito

"Dia sama kaya Hashi-kun yah" ucap Sera

"Iya" ucap Mito

Tok..tok..tok..

"Maaf saya terlambat" ucap Kushina

"Gapapa, ayo kita mulai pertemuannya" ucap Mito

"Ah, konnichiwa Onee-sama, Oni-sama" Balas Kushina kepada Tsunade dan Jiraiya kemudian dia duduk disebelah Jiraiya ( urutan duduk dengan sofa yang menghadap; Hashirama, Mito, Tsunade, Jiraiya; sebelah kanan Kushina; hadapan barisan Hashirama (?) Fukuda, Sera, dan Kyuuko )

"Konnichiwa Shina / Kushina" balas mereka kompak

"Ayo kita mulai pertemuannya" ucap Hashirama tegas

"Tentang pertunangan Kushina dengan anakmu" ucapnya lagi

'A-apa ?' batin Kushina kaget

"Ma-maksud Otou-sama ?" tanya Kushina

"Kamu akan menikah dengan anak Sera-chan" ucap Mito

"Ta-tapi, umurku baru 16 tahun" ucap Kushina terbata-bata

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, 1 tahun lagi kamu akan menikah sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunmu" ucap Hashirama tegas

"Onee-sama aja boleh menikah dengan Onii-sama, kenapa aku tidak boleh" ucap Kushina

"Kamu cuma beda 1 tahun dengan tunangan mu, sedangkan Tsunade dia beda 4 tahun dengannya, makanya kamu yang dijodohin" ucap Hashirama

"Tenang aja Kushina nee-sama, kakakku seorang pekerja keras, pintar, tampan, yah termasuk orang perfect lah" ucap Kyuuko sopan

"Ya-yasudah, aku terima, tapi biarkan aku bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu" ucap Kushina

"Kita akan mempertemukan mu dengan anakku 6 bulan lagi karena dia akan sibuk mengurusi kerajaan Namikaze" ucap Fukuda

"Arigato, saya mohon undur diri" ucap Kushina sopan sambil membungkuk ( ala putri ) kemudian meninggalkan mereka

"Kita ikutin sesuai rencana awal tadi" ucap Fukuda

"Iya, daripada dia kaget begitu" ucap Hashirama

"Kasian Minatonya kan ?" tanya Sera

"Iya, Onii-sama kasian tuh" ucap Kyuuko

"Gapapa, kan pendekatannya begitu dulu, sampai udah dekat beneran baru kita temuin" ucap Hashirama

"Mina-chan, kamu sudah tau kan rencananya, kamu harus ikuti" ucap Fukuda entah kepada siapa

Kemudian Minato keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"Aku sudah besar, jangan panggil aku begitu lagi" ucap Minato kesal

"Hihihi, udah kebiasaan Mina-chan" ucap Sera

"Masih ingat kan rencananya ?" tanya Hashirama

"Iya, Otou-sama sudah persiapkan belum ?" tanya Minato

"Sudah, kamu tinggal deketin sih Kushina deh" ucap Fukuda sambil merangkul Sera

"Aku jadi tidak sabar" ucap Tsunade

"Kita lihat reaksinya ketika dia tau bahwa Minato adalah tunangannya" ucap Jiraiya

"Iya" ucap Hashirama

Keesokan harinya, dikamar Kushina

"Hime-sama, ada surat untuk Hime" ucap pelayannya bernama Sara

"Dari siapa ?" tanya Kushina

"Dari orang yang menabrak Hime kemarin" ucap Sara sambil memberikan suratnya

"Arigato" ucap Kushina kemudian membuka suratnya dan tertulis

Hime-sama, kau masih inget aku kan ? Aku yang kemarin ditabrak sama kamu. Kalo ada waktu luang bisakah kau bertemu dengan ku ditempat yang sama ? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam

"Sara-chan, ini dari Minato ?" tanya Kushina

"Iya, sekarang dia menunggu ditempat persembunyian hime kemarin" ucap Sara

"Oh iya, arigato nee sudah membantuku kabur kemarin karena memberitahuku tempat persembunyian yang bagus" ucap Kushina

"Douita, ayo Hime-sama sudah ditunggu sama dia"

"Sara-chan, panggil aku Kushina dong, kan kita seumuran udah gitu kita sudah berteman sejak kecil"

"Ba-baik, Kushina-chan"

"Ayo pergi" ajak Kushina

Kemudian mereka pergi ketempat Minato

"Ah, Minato-san, genki deska ?" tanya Kushina ketika bertemu Minato

"Baik, Hime sendiri ?" tanya Minato balik

"Baik, emm Minato-san ada apa yah memanggil ku ?" tanya Kushina

"Gini, kan kita baru kenalan makanya aku mau ngajak kamu bicara supaya aku kenal sama kamu"

"Oh, aku kenalin diriku yah, namaku Uzumaki Kushina putri kedua dari kerajaan Senju, umurku tahun ini 16 tahun, makanan kesukaan ramen asin, minuman kesukaan jus jeruk, itu saja, kalo kamu ?"

"Namaku Minato, putra pertama, umurku tahun ini 17, makanan kesukaan sukiyaki, minuman kesukaan juga jus jeruk"

"Marga mu ?" tanya Kushina

"I-itu" ucap Minato merinding, takut ketahuan

"Kamu dari kerajaan sebelah yah ?" tanyanya lagi

"I-iya"

"Kamu tinggal dimana sekarang ?"

"Di pinggir hutan, disana ada villa milik keluargaku"

"Kapan2 kita kesana yah, sekalian keliling desa, soalnya aku suka keluar dari istana" riang Kushina

"Iya"

Teng...teng...teng...

"Kushina-chan, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, Mikoto-sama juga ikut" ucap Sara ketika dia menghampiri Kushina

"Miko-chan ada ? Kalo begitu kita harus menjemputnya. Minato-san duluan yah" ucap Kushina sambil membungkukan badana

"Jaa nee, Kushina Hime"

"Jaa"

Kushina dan Sara meninggalkan Minato

'Untung aja gak ketahuan' batin Minato

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto]

"Konnichiwa Miko-chan" sapa Kushina ketika bertemu denga Mikoto di pintu utama

"Konnichiwa Kushi-chan, ayo kita keruang dansa, takutnya Mika sensei marah2 lagi" ucap Mikoto

"Iya" kemudian mereka pergi keruan dansa

Saat latihan

"Uchiha-sama, gerakanmu sangat elegan" puji Mika sensei

"Arigato Mika sensei"

"Uzumaki-sama, gerakanmu sedikit kaku, coba saya bantu" ucap Mika sensei sambil membantu Kushina

Teng...teng...teng...

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai, Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama, konbawa" ucap Mika sensei sopan kemudian meninggalkan mereka diruang dansa

"Miko-chan, ayo kita pergi keruang perpustakan" ajak Kushina

"Ayo, Sara-chan mana yah ?" tanya Mikoto

"Dia sedang istirahat, aku yang menyuruhnya, kemarin aku sama dia begadang dikamarku untuk belajar sekaligus ngobrol" ucap Kushina enteng

"Kamu gak istirahat ? Kan kamu begadang" khawatir Mikoto

"Gapapa kok, buktinya aja aku gak sakit kan" senyum Kushina

"Iya, kamu jangan begitu lagi, kalo gak aku hukum kamu"

"Iya iya Mikoto-sama" hormat Kushina

Di ruang perpustakaan

"Tanaman ini dapat ..." terang Yuki sensei sambil menunjukan tanamannya

"Itu daun dewa kan ?" tanya Kushina

"Iya, Uzumaki-sama benar"

"Wah Kushi-chan hebat, dari tadi bisa menebak tanaman herbalnya" puji Mikoto

"Hehehe, aku kemarin baca2 buku tentang tanaman herbal makanya aku bisa" malu Kushina

"Uchiha-sama tau ini ?" tanya Yuki sensei sambil menunjuk tanamannya

"Hmm, seingat ku itu blustru" ucap Mikoto

"Jawaban Uchiha-sama betul, kita sudahi pelajarannya, konbawa Uzumaki-sama, Uchiha-sama" ucap Yuki sensei sopan kemudian meningalkan mereka

"Haah, masih ada pembelajaran tentang kerajaan, pembelajaran pemilihan pakaian untuk acara, cara berdandan, sama cara berjalan. Udah gitu 1 pelajaran 1 jam atau gak 1 1/2 jam, cape banget dah X(" hela Kushina

"Sabar yah, ini masih mending, belum yang kedepannya, mesti urus istana, cara berbicara sopan, cara membungkuk badan, menjahit, merajut dan lain-lain"

"Cape deh X("

"Abis ini pembelajaran tentang kerajaan, senseinya mana yah ?"

"Iya yah, Sarutobi sensei mana ?" tanya Kushina

"Maaf sensei telat, ayo dibuka bukunya" ucap Sarutobi sensei ketika memasuki perpustakaan

"Hai" ucap mereka kompak

"Di kerajaan Senju maupun Uchiha terdapat tingkatan2, tingkatan paling bawah terdapat budak, tingkatan menengah merupakan orang biasa atau penduduk, dan tingkatan atas merupakan kaum bangsawan" terang Sarutobi sensei

"Kalo pembantu di istana ? Termasuk tingkatan paling bawah dong ?" tanya Kushina

"Iya" bingung Sarutobi sensei

"Hihihi, kamu bisa bikin sensei bingung" bisik Mikoto

"Hihihi, kan dia bekerja jadi mestinya tingkat menengah makanya aku tanya begituan" bisik Kushina

Dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan pelajarannya

Dikamar Kushina, malam hari ~~

"Hah segar" ucap Kushina ketika selesai mandi dan duduk diranjangnya

Tok...tok...tok suara ketukkan dijendela balkonnya

'Si-siapa yah ?' batin Kushina takut sambil membuka jendelanya

"Konnichiwa Hime-sama" sapa Minato sambil mencium tangan Kushina

"Mi-Minato-san, Konnichiwa" sapa Kushina sopan

"Kushina-sama, besok mau ke desa gak ?" ajak Minato

"Boleh, kamu jangan manggil aku begitu, panggil aku Kushina"

"Aku jemput ditaman jam 8 pagi yah"

"Iya"

Kemudian Minato turun

"Kushina-chan, kamu sudah mandi ?" tanya Sara

"Sudah, Sara-chan besok aku mau ke desa, seperti biasa yah" ucap Kushina sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah

"Baik"

"Kamu tidur duluan aja, aku masih mau belajar"

"Ta-tapi"

"Ini perintah" tegas Kushina

"Ba-baik, setidaknya saya membantu membawa buku-buku dari perpustakaan boleh ?"

"Boleh, abis itu kau balik yah"

"Iya"

"Ayo"

Diperpustakaan

"Hmm, buku tanaman beracun sudah, buku bintang sudah, buku cuaca sudah, buku tata surya sudah, buku hewan sudah, buku jamur, apa lagi yah ?" pikir Kushina

"Kushina-chan sudah baca buku tentang kerajaan sudah ?"

"Oh iya, aku baca itu juga ah" ucap Kushina kemudian mencari buku itu

"Kamu gak salah baca 7 buku dalam semalam, kamu gak cukup istirahat loh dari kemarin" ucap Sara khawatir

"Gapapa, aku cuma baca 3 sampai 4 buku kok, lanjutnya besok pagi"

"Kamu mesti istirahat sesudah baca 3 buku yah"

"Iya iya, nih udah ketemu, Sara-chan balik yah, aku juga balik kekamarku"

"Baik, permisi Kushina-chan" kemudian meninggalkan Kushina

"Yosh, ayo bawa semua buku ini"

Di lorong

"Ya ampun Shina, kamu ngapain bawa buku sebanyak itu ?" tanya Hashirama

"Buat dibaca, aku suka baca buku" jawab Kushina sopan

"Hah, kamu sama kaya Mito gak ada bedanya" ucap Hashirama sambil mengelus kepala Kushina

"Otou-sama duluan yah, aku mau baca buku" pamit Kushina kemudian berjalan kekamarnya

Dikamar

"Hee, Minato-san kok kamu kesini lagi ?" tanya Kushina ketika melihat Minato dibalkonnya

"Aku cuma pengen lihat Kushina saja kok"

"Aku mau baca buku ini, kamu jangan ganggu yah" ucap Kushina sambil melihat ke buku-buku yang dibawanya

"Kamu suka baca buku yah ? Sama dong, aku pinjem beberapa yah"

"Iya, boleh"

Mereka membaca buku sampai Kushina menghabiskan 3 buku dan tidur, sedangkan Minato balik ke villanya

'Hmm, Kushina menarik banget, kutu buku, sopan, tegas, tomboy, pasti dia galak' batin Minato

'Tapi rambutnya berwarna merah membuat dia makin cantik deh. Kayanya aku sudah mulai menyukainya, tidak aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya. Semoga aja Kushina tidak marah bahwa aku tunangannya'

Keesokan hari jam 7.30 pagi

"Ayo Sara-chan" ajak Kushina

"Kamu mesti pulang sebelum jam 5 sore yah"

"Iya, aku kan cuma mau keliling desa doang bareng Minato, jadi tenang aja"

"..."

"Tenang aja, apa kamu ikut aku jalan2 aja, sekalian ketemu pacar mu tuh" perkataan Kushina membuat mukanya memerah

"Baik, saya akan izin ke Mito sama supaya kita dapat keluar"

"Aku udah izinin kamu kok"

"Cepatnya"

"Ayo Sera-chan, kamu ganti baju dulu" ajak Kushina sambil menarik Sera kekamar Sera

"Iya iya" lalu mereka pergi

"Hihihi, mereka gak sadar kalo ada kita yah" ucap Mito

"Iya, kayanya rencana kita berhasil deh" ucap Hashirama

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, saya izin pulang yah" izin Tsunade

"Iya, kapan2 kesini lagi yah" ucap Mito

"Pasti, Kaa-sama kalo ada kabar terbaru dari Shina kasih tau yah"

"Pastinya"

Di taman ~~

"Gomenasai, tadi aku menunggu Sera-chan pilih baju dulu" ucap Kushina ke Minato

"Ayo kita pergi" ucap Minato ke dua orang tersebut

"Ayo"

Di desa ~~

"Kushina-chan, aku duluan yah, mau ketemu pacarku nih, jaa nee" ucap Sera ke Kushina

"Iya, hati hati"

"Minato-san, jaga Kushina-chan baik2 kalo tidak awas" ancam Sera kemudian meninggalkan mereka

"I-iya, Sera seram sekali yah"

"I-iya, Minato-san ayo kita keliling" ajak Kushina

Di toko bunga

"Wah ada bunga violet disini" riang Kushina ketika melihat bunga Violet

"Kamu mau ? Aku beliin deh sebagai tanda persahabatan"

"Ehh, tidak usah, justru gak enak kalo Minato-san yang beliin"

"Permisi, ada bunga matahari disini ?" tanya nenek2

"Ada, sebentar yah" ucap pelayan toko

"Baa-san, apa kabar ?" sapa Kushina

"Baik baik, anda sendiri ?" balasnya

"Baik, nenek mau aku bantu bawa belanjaan nenek, belanjaan nenek banyak sekali" ucap Kushina ketika melihat belanjaannya

"Tidak apa2 ?" tanyanya balik

"Tidak apa2, Minato-san bantu yukk"

"Iya, sini nek aku bantu" ucap Minato kemudian mereka mengangkat belanjaannya

"Baa-san, ini bunganya" ucap pelayan toko

"Iya, arigato" ucap nenek kemudian membayar

"Douita, hati2 dijalan nek" ucap pelayan toko

"Nenek, nenek punya cucu ?" tanya Kushina

"Iya, dia baru saja balik dari pekerjaannya, makanya nenek membeli barang2 untuknya"

"Oo, nenek itu neneknya Sera bukan ?" tanya Kushina

"Iya"

"Ja-jadi..." ucapan Kushina terputus ketika mendengar suara seseorang

"Baa-chan, gak perlu repot2 berbelanja, nanti sore aku akan balik ke istana lagi" kata Sera sambil berlari

"Gapapa, oh iya ini cucu ku Sera"

"Kushina-chan ?!"

"Sera-chan ?! Bukannya kamu ketemu dengan pacarmu ?" tanya Kushina

"Wah, kalian sudah saling kenal yah ?"

"Sebenarnya nek, dia itu put-" ucapan Sera terpotong karena mulutnya tertutup

"Jangan ngomong disini, nanti semua orang pada tahu" bisik Kushina

"Iya" bisik Sera

"Kushina-chan, kami duluan yah" ucap Sera ketika sampai didepan rumahnya

"Iya"

"Minato-san, maaf yah, gara2 aku kamu juga ikut bantu" ucap Kushina ke Minato

"Gapapa kok" balas Minato

"Minato-san, boleh aku kerumah kamu ? Aku penasaran" ucap Kushina

"Boleh kok, ayo" ajak Minato kemudian mereka pergi kerumah Minato

Disini kalimat Minato dikit yah, maaf deh, aku usahaiin kedepannya seimbang *peace

Minato = #Dipojokkan

Author = Kamu ngapain dipojokkan ?

Kushina = Gara2 bagian dia dikit makanya begitu

Author = Tenang aja, kedepannya seimbang kok

Minato = Bener nih *puppy eyes

Author = Bener

Kushina = Bagus deh

Author, Minato, Kushina = REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Balas review :

For Nu shi hottest Queens = Makasih udah bilang ceritanya bagus, aku usahain seformal mungkin, tapi cerita nya disini Minato jadi orang desa hehehe jadi gitu deh kata2nya (maaf kalo tersinggung). Intinya makasih atas sarannya :')

For Arum Junnie = Aku usahaiin, makasih atas sarannya :')

For Red Kushi-Chan = Ini udah lanjut kok, makasih udah nge-read

[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto]

"Ini rumah ku, ayo masuk" ajak Minato ketika sampai disebuah villa mewah yang bertingkat

"Sugoi, kamu tinggal sendiri aja ?"

"Iya, ayo masuk"

"Sumimasen" ucap Kushina sopan sambil memasuki rumah Minato

"Kushina, duduk disana dulu yah, aku mau buat minuman"

"Haii"

Kemudian Minato meninggalkan Kushina diruang tamu

'Sugoi nee, rumahnya tidak mewah tapi elegan' batin Kushina sambil duduk disofa dan memandangi sekitar

"Kushina, ini minumannya, maaf kalo gak enak yah" ucap Minato sambil membawa 2 gelas teh dan memberikannya kepada Kushina

"Iee, arigato gozaimas Minato-san"

"Douita"

"Minato-san, boleh saya bertanya ?" tanya Kushina

"Boleh"

"Dirumah ini kamu tinggal sendiri ?"

"Tidak, disini ada pembantu ku tapi dia sedang pergi ke pasar (?)"

"Oh"

Keheningan melanda mereka

"Kushina"

"Iya ?"

"Aku akan bekerja di istana sebagai pelayan pribadi mu selain Sara"

"Be-benarkah ?"

"Iya"

"Yoroshiku Minato-san"

"Yoroshiku Kushina, ayo aku antar kamu pulang, sudah mau jam 5" ucap Minato

"Iya" balas Kushina

Digerbang utara istana

"Sara-chan, gimana ? Udah ketemu sama paçarmu ?" tanya Kushina ke Sara ketika bertemu Sara di gerbang

"Sudah, gimana rumah Minato-san ? Bagus gak ?" tanya Sara

"Bagus kok, Minato-san arigato gozaimas" ucap Kushina ke Minato sambil membungkukan badan ( author : Kushina badannya gak sakit yah, suka bungkukin badan; Kushina : udah diem aja, lanjutin ceritanya #sambil nendang author; author : iya iya )

"E-eh, jangan seformal ini Kushina, gak enak"

"Sore ja, konbawa Minato-san" ucap Kushina

"Iya, konbawa Kushina, Sara" ucap Minato kemudian meninggalkan mereka

"Nee nee, Minato-san gimana ?" tanya Sara ketika sampai dikamar Kushina

"Gimana apanya ?"

"Kau tau maksudku kan Kushina ?"

"Yah, dia baik, pintar, gak sombong, murah senyum sama tampan, emang kenapa ?"

"Gak, dikira kamu suka sama dia" ucap Sara dan muka Kushina memerah

"Sara-chan, aku mau jujur nih, tiap aku melihat Minato jantungku berdegup kencang apalagi melihat matanya, mukaku pasti memerah, apa aku suka sama dia yah ?"

"Hihihi, Kushina-chan sudah mulai menyukai seseorang, iya Kushi-chan, itu tanda2 kamu suka sama orang lain"

"Hon-hontou ?" tanya Kushia dengan muka memerah

"Eng" angguk Sara

"Ka-kamu jangan kasih tau siapa2 yah"

"Iya"

Beberapa hari kemudian di perpustakaan

"Kushina-hime, maaf saya menganggu. Pelayan baru sudah datang, apakah anda mau bertemu dengannya ?" tanya pelayan wanita

"Boleh, dimana dia sekarang ?" tanya Kushina sambil menutup bukunya

"Di depan perpustakaan, saya panggilkan, permisi" ucap pelayan tersebut sopan kemudian meninggalkan Kushina

"Mari masuk" ucap pelayan tersebut

"Arigato"

"Hime-sama, ini pelayan barunya, permisi" ucap pelayan tersebut kemudian meninggalkannya lagi (?)

"Kushina-chan, mohon kerja samanya yah"

"Iya, mohon kerja samanya juga Minato-san"

"Kushina-chan, kamu mau melanjutin bukumu ?" tanya Minato

"Iya, apa kamu bisa bantu saya membawa beberapa buku ini ? Saya mau melanjutkannya ditaman"

"Baik" kemudian Minato membawa buku2 pilihan Kushina ( hampir menutupi Minato ) dan membawanya ke taman bersama Kushina

'Huft, hampir aja mukaku memerah' batin Kushina

'Ku-Kushina sanggup membaca semua buku ini ? Kan banyak sekali. Tidak salah aku menyukaimu Kushina' batin Minato

"Kushina-hime, buku2 ini ditaruh dimana" ucap Minato sopan

"Kamu panggil aku terlalu formal" bisik Kushina ke Minato

"Kamu tidak mau dipanggil begitu?" bisik Minato

"Gak enak jika kau panggil aku begitu" bisik Kushina

"Ada pelayan2 yang melihat kita makanya aku panggil kamu begitu" bisik Minato sambil mengarahkan bola matanya ke pelayan2 tersebut

"Ooo..." bisik Kushina

"Taruh saja di meja itu" ucap Kushina

"Baik"

"Ini minumannya Kushina-hime, maaf menganggu" ucap Sara sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir

"Kamu juga panggil aku begitu ?" bisik Kushina ke Sara

"Aku sama kaya Minato" bisik Sara

"Arigato Sera-chan" ucap Kushina

"Silahkan diminum Kushina-hime"

"Kushina-hime, apa ada yang kau butuhkan lagi ?" tanya Minato

"Tidak ada, kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucap Kushina tegas sambil memegang buku

"Baik"

"Sera, Kushina-chan seram yah" ucap Minato ke Sera ketika meninggalkan Kushina di taman

"Dia emang begitu kalo membaca buku, jika dia memegang buku pasti tegas karena hobinya membaca buku"

"Ooo..."

"Oh iya, saya masih ada tugas untuk menyiapkan baju Kushina-chan, duluan yah Minato-san" ucap Sara kemudian pergi meninggalkan Minato

'Gimana cara mendekati Kushina yah ? Apalagi memberitahu identitasku kepadanya' batin Minato bingung

"KYAAAAAAA" teriak seseorang dari taman

"Siapa yang berteriak, aku harus pastiin" ucap Minato kemudian berlari ke taman

"Ada apa ?" tanya Minato ketika melihat seorang pelayan yang ketakutan

"Ku-Kushina-hime"

"Ada apa dengan Kushina-hime ?"

"Di-dia diculik"

"Sama ?"

"U-Uchiha Madara"

"APAAAA ?!" teriak Minato

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Sara sambil berlari

"Kushina diculik oleh Uchiha Madara"

"A-APA ? Kalo begitu kita harus melaporkannya kepada raja, ayo Minato-san"

"Baik" kemudian Minato dan Sara pergi mencari Hashirama

"Ga-gawat Hashirama-sama" ucap Sara ketika bertemu Hashirama diruang singasana

"Ada apa ?" tanya Hashirama bingung

"Ku-Kushina-hime diculik" ucap Sara ketakutan

"A-APA ?! Dia diculik sama siapa ?" tanya Hashirama tegas dengan mata tajam

"Oleh Madara" ucap Minato

"Siapkan pasukan, kita akan mencari Kushina" ucap Hashirama ke salah satu pasukan kemudian pasukan tersebut pergi

"Sara, terima kasih sudah memberi tau bahwa Kushina diculik, anda boleh istirahat untuk menenangkan diri sedangkan kau disini untuk menjelaskan situasi" ucap Hashirama tegas

"Baik, permisi Hashirama-sama" ucap Sara

"Hashirama-sama, jika Kushina sudah ketemu bisakah anda memberitahu saya" ucap Sara ketika hendak pergi

"Iya, kamu jangan panggil aku terlalu formal panggil aja Hashirama-san. Kan kita sudah lama kenal sejak Kushina masih kecil" ucap Hashirama

"Baik, permisi Hashirama-san" ucap Sara kemudian meninggalkan mereka

"Maaf aku Hashirama-sama, saya tidak bisa menjaga Kushina" ucap Minato sambil membungkukan badan

"Tidak apa-apa, oh iya bagaimana status kalian ?" tanya Hashirama tenang

"Masih berteman, Hashirama-sama saya boleh ikut mencari Kushina ?" tanya Minato

"Boleh, ayo" ajak Hashirama seolah2 lupa bahwa dia raja

Ditengah perjalanan

'Dia mau bahwa aku kemana ?' batin Kushina saat Madara membawa dia dengan kuda

"Dengan begini Hashirama akan kalah dan kerajaannya milikku" kemudian Madara ketawa keras tanpa sadar bahwa Kushina sudah sadar

'A-apa ? Aku harus meninggalkan jejak supaya mereka dapat menemukan ku dan mengagalkan rencana dia' batin Kushina kemudian mencabut rambutnya dan meninggalkannya disepanjang jalan, berharap ada yang menemukannya

Pada saat yang bersamaan, ditempat Minato

'Kushina-chan semoga kamu baik2 saja' batin Minato

"Kalian semua, pergi kesegala arah untuk mencarinya" ucap komandan pasukan

"Baik"

'Tunggu aku Kushina, aku akan segera menyelamatkan mu'

Bagaimana ceritanya ? Gaje kan :v. Maaf yah jika bahasanya kurang formal, soalnya lebih enak kalo begitu. Kan kalo terlalu formal juga tidak seru hehehe.

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto]

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?' batin Kushina

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" ucap Madara sinis

"Ka-kau, kenapa kau menculik ku ?" tanya Kushina tanpa memperdulikan posisinya sebagai putri

"HAHAHA, UNTUK MEMBALASKAN DENDAMKU KEPADA HASHIRAMA"

"Kenapa ? Apa hubungannya dengan ku ?"

"Kau anak Hashirama, akan aku ceritakan kenapa aku membalaskan dendamku kepadanya"

Flashback prov ~~

Sebelum Kushina dan Tsunade lahir

"Seumur hidupku, aku tidak akan pernah menikahimu" ucap Mito tegas didepan Madara saat ditaman

"Kenapa ? Apa aku kurang sesuatu ? Aku punya segalanya. Uang, tanah, kerajaan, semuanya" ucap Madara

"Kau tidak pernah memperdulikan rakyat, kau begitu sombong, dan lain-lain" ucap Mito kemudian pergi dari tempat itu

'A-apa ?' batin Madara kaget

Setelah beberapa minggu, Madara mendengar kabar bahwa Mito akan bertunangan dengan Hashirama. Seketika itu juga Madara pergi ke kerajaan Senju dan bertemu dengan Hashirama

"Ah Madara, apa kabar ?" sapa Hashirama ketika bertemu dengan Madara dilapangan terbuka

"Tidak usah basa-basi, apa benar kau akan bertunangan dengan Mito ?"

"Iya"

"Ka-kau tau kan bahwa aku mencintai Mito ?" tanya Madara

"Tau, tetapi pertunangan ini direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua kami dan Mito menerimanya"

"Ka-kau"

"Maafkan aku Madara, aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi"

"Kalo begitu kita bertarung disini, siapa yang menang pantas mendapatkan Mito" teriak Madara

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan mu, kau adalah sahabat baikku"

"Apa sahabat baik mengambil perempuan yang dia sukai ? Kau sudah mengambil Mito, SEKARANG LAWAN AKU"

"Baiklah"

Flashback prov end ~~

"Kita bertarung dan bertarung, tetapi pertarungan tersebut dimenangkan olehnya. Setelah pertarungan itu, aku semakin membencinya dan membalaskan dendamku kepadanya"

"..."

"Kita istirahat disini, kau jangan macam2 atau aku bunuh kau disini"

"..."

Mereka beristirahat disebuah pohon. Saat Madara tertidur, Kushina diam2 pergi dan berlari

"Hosh...hosh"

'Apa aku bisa selamat ? Apa ada yang akan menyelamatkan ku ?' batin Kushina

'Ada orang, aku harus sembunyi' batin Kushina kaget ketika melihat seseorang sedang menaiki kuda

'Jejak Kushina berhenti sampai disini, tapi Kushinanya mana ?" batin Minato bertanya sambil mendekati tempat persembunyian Kushina

Kresek...kresek (?) ( ceritanya suara semak2 )

"Siapa itu ?" tanya Minato saat sudah sampai ditempat Kushina

'Suara itu, Minato-san' batin Kushina kaget kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyian

"Mi-minato-san" ucap Kushina sambil menangis dan memeluk Minato

"Kushina ? Kamu gak apa2 ? Madara dimana ? Kok kamu bisa kabur ?" tanya Minato bertubi2

"Gak apa2, Madara sedang tidur di dekat pohon makanya aku bisa kabur" ucap Kushina setelah selesai menangis

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Minato sambil menaiki kuda dan memberi uluran tangan

"Iya" Kushina membalas uluran tersebut

Ditengah perjalanan

'Gawat, dibelakang ada Madara' batin Minato ketika ada Madara dibelakang yang mengejar mereka

"Mi-minato-san"

"Kushina-chan jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu"

Madara tiba2 saja sudah disebelah Minato dan mengeluarkan pedang. Minato juga mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bertarung di atas kuda ( Author : maaf kalo misalkan gaje *membungkukan badan )

"Huhahaha, kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku" ucap Madara sambil berteriak ketika melihat Minato jatuh dari tanah dan bangkit kembali

"Coba saja" ucap Minato kemudian menghilang

'A-apa ? Ja-jangan2 dia Namikaze Minato yang dijuluki Konoha's yellow flash ?' batin Madara kaget

Tiba2 saja Minato sudah ada dikuda dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Madara yang terbengong2 (?)

"Mi-Minato-san ?"

"Iya ?"

"Ka-kamu gak apa2 kan ?"

"Iya, Kushina-chan baik2 juga kan ?"

"I-iya"

"Oh iya Kushina-chan"

"Hmm"

"Kok kamu bisa diculik sama Madara ?" tanya Minato

"Se-sebenarnya..."

Kushina menceritakan semuanya kepada Minato, dimulai dari Mito menolak Madara sampai pertarungan Hashirama dengan Madara

"Ooo..." ucap Minato

"Iya, Madara sebenarnya paman dari Mikoto-chan tetapi di usir karena niatnya jahat"

"..."

"..."

Keheningan melanda sampai Minato berbicara

"Ku-Kushina-chan"

"Iya ?"

"A-aku bukan tipe pria romantis seperti pria lain pada umumnya, tetapi aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Ja-jadi maukah kau menjadi pa-pacarku ?" tanya Minato tergagap dengan muka memerah

"Mi-Minato-san" Kushina terharu

"Ja-jawabanmu ?"

"Iya" ucap Kushina sambil menangis bahagia dan memeluk Minato

"Aishiteru yo Kushina-chan"

"Aishiteru Minato-san"

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Minato-san yah, terlalu formal"

"Iya"

Muka mereka mendekat dan mendekat. Semakin dekat sehingga mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas mereka dan akhirnya berciuman

"Mi-Minato-san, boleh a-aku panggil kamu Mina-kun ?" tanya Kushina malu2 kucing

"Boleh, aku panggil kamu Kushi-chan yah"

"Iya" riang Kushina

Tak terasa sudah sampai di istana, sesampai di istana pelayan2 beserta pasukannya menghela nafas lega karena putrinya telah kembali

Di depan kamar Kushina ~~

"Kushi-chan, kamu istirahat dulu, aku ada urusan"

"Iya"

"Oyasumi Hime-sama" ucap Minato sambil mencium kening Kushina

"Oyasumi Mina-kun" ucap Kushina kemudian memasuki kamarnya

'Aku harus melaporkan ini ke raja' batin Minato dan bergegas ke ruang singasana tempat Hashirama dan Mito

Diruang singasana ~~

"Mito-sama, Hashirama-sama, Kushina sudah saya temukan. Pelakunya Madara" ucap Minato

"Ma-Madara ? Kau yakin kalau Madara yang menculik Kushina ?" tanya Hashirama

"Yakin sekali"

"Sekarang Kushina dimana ?" tanya Mito khawatir

"Dia sedang beristirahat dikamarnya"

"Syukurlah" ucap Mito

"Hashirama-sama, Mito-sama, sebenarnya Madara ..." ucap Minato kemudian menjelaskan kenapa Madara ingin membalas dendam ke kerajaan Senju

"Hah, Madara masih tidak melupakan itu juga" ucap Hashirama

"Kayanya kita mesti memperketat penjagaan kerajaan" ucap Hashirama lagi

"Iya, tapi kau tau sendiri kan kalo Kushina suka kabur dari istana untuk berjalan2 di desa" ucap Mito

"Tidak kok, tenang saja, penjagaan akan diperketat di istana dan desa, sehingga istana dan desa kita aman" ucap Hashirama

"Dan kau Minato, arigato gozaimas karena sudah menyelamatkan anak saya" ucap Hashirama

"Do-douita" ucap Minato kaku (?)

"Minato, apa kau serius ? Kau akan melayani Kushina setiap hari, apa kau tidak keberatan ?" tanya Hashirama

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali, justru ini rencana untuk mendekatkan diri ke Kushina" ucap Minato

"Oh iya Minato" ucap Mito

"Iya Mito-sama"

"Hubungan mu dengan Kushina sekarang apaan ?" pertanyaan Mito sukses membuat muka Minato memerah

"I-itu..." Minato kaku

"Jangan2 kau dan Kushina sudah..." Mito kaget karena melihat ekspresi Minato yang kaku

"Pacaran ?" teriak Hashirama dan Mito kompak

"I-iya"

"Omedeto Minato, kabar ini harus dikasih tau ke Fukuda-kun dan Sera-chan" ucap Mito

"Iya, ayo langsung kita kabarkan" ucap Hashirama senang

"Anoo... Jika tidak ada keperluan lagi saya permisi, Hashirama-sama, Mito-sama" ucap Minato mengundurkan diri dan pergi dari ruangan itu

Gomenne kalo ceritanya makin gaje hehehe, author hari ini ulang tahun makanya lanjutin nih fic :v.

*ketika author lagi sibuk nulis di cerita

Kushina : shtt... Aman, ayo pada kesini *bisik2

Minato : ayo

Duar duar (?) (Suara petasan)

All character : omedeto tanjoubi Sakura-san *sambil megang kue

Author : *kaget. Arigato nee minna-san

All character : ayo ditiup lilinnya

Author : mi-minna-san, huweeee *nangis

Author : arigato nee untuk membaca fanfic ini *sambil terisak-isak dan meniup lilinnya diiringi tepuk tangan

REVIEW PLEASE *puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto]

Normal prov ~~

"Kushina-chan, bangun, sudah pagi nih. Kamu belum makan apa2 dari kemarin" ucap Sara sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kushina

"Iya iya, aku sudah bangun kok" ucap Kushina sembari keluar kamar

"Ku-Kushina-chan, kamu jangan ngomong begitu, kalo ketahuan sama Hashirama-san bagaimana ?" jawab Sera takut2

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kamu harus pakai bahasa formal jika kamu mengobrol dengan orang lain"

"Ooo... Aku gak suka pakai bahasa formal ke sahabatku sendiri" ucap Kushina

"Hah, terserah deh, ayo Kushina-chan keruang makan, sudah ditunggu Hashirama-san dan Mito-san"

"Iya"

Kemudian mereka beriringan pergi keruang makan

"Kushina-chan, kamu gapapa kan ?" tanya Mito khawatir

"Iya Okaa-sama, arigato sudah mencemaskan saya" ucap Kushina sopan

"Maafin Otou-sama, gara2 Otou-sama kamu diculik oleh Madara" ucap Hashirama

"Iee, aku tahu kok, Otou-sama dan Oka-sama saling mencintai makanya Otou-sama tidak bisa menolak permintaan Madara dan melawannya" ucap Kushina

"Kamu sudah tau semuanya ?" tanya Mito

"Iya" ucap Kushina

"Ayo kita makan" ucap Hashirama

Kemudian mereka makan

Diperpustakaan ( author : lagi ? Apa Kushina gak bosan2 disana yah ?. Kushina : ngapain mesti bosan ? Disana kan bisa menambah ilmu. Author : iya dah, back to story )

"Oh, jadi begini cara membuatnya ? Sederhana namun menarik" ucap Kushina sembari membalik2 buku tentang Kembang api

"Kushi-chan, kamu lagi ngapain ?" tanya Minato sambil mengagetkan Kushina dari belakang

"Ah Mina-kun, ohayou, ini lagi baca buku" ucap Kushina sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata

"Kamu hari ini gak ada kelas ?" tanya Minato

"Ada, dari jam 11 sampai 4 sore bersama Mikoto" ucap Kushina

"Wah, lama sekali, kalo begitu kapan kita berduaan" goda Minato

"Mi-Mina-kun" ucap Kushina dengan muka memerah

"Hahaha, mukamu lucu sekali" tawa Minato meledak

"Huh" ucap Kushina sambil mengembungkan pipi

"Hahaha, gomen gomen, itu cuma becanda"

"Gapapa, Mina-kun duluan yah, aku harus mempersiapkan barang2 ku karena sudah mau pergi ke kerajaan Uchiha untuk belajar, jaa mata ashita Mina-kun" ucap Kushina kemudian keluar dari ruang perpustakaan

"Jaa"

'Hihihi, mukanya memerah tiap aku goda, Kushina semakin menarik saja' batin Minato'

'Tapi kok makin lama kelas Kushina makin sadis saja yah' batin Minato bingung

"Huh gak bisa berduaan sama Kushina deh" ucap Minato

"Maksudmu berduaan apaan ?" tanya seseorang

"Yah ngobrol2 sama Kushina lah, emang mau ngapain lagi" ucap Minato

"Ooo... Kalau begitu saya mesti tambahin kelasnya lagi" ucap seseorang tanpa memperdulikan sopan

"Hah ?!" teriak Minato karena tidak sadar bahwa dia ngomong dengan orang lain

"Hahaha, becanda" ucap seseorang kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyian

"Ha-Hashirama-sama"

"Minato" ucap Hashirama

"Ho-hontou ni gomenasai" ucap Minato sambil membungkukan badan

"Gapapa, Minato bolehkan saya minta tolong kepadamu ?" tanya Hashirama dan dijawab anggukan dari Minato

"Bagus, apakah kau bisa melindungi Kushina ? Akhir2 ini saya dan Mito sedikit khawatir dengan Kushina karena dia yang paling gampang diincar, tidak dengan Tsunade karena tenaganya dapat menghancurkan tanah" Hashirama sambil membayangin Tsunade menghancurkan tanah

"Wakarimasta, saya akan melindunginya Hashirama-sama"

"Arigato, kalo begitu kamu ikut Kushina untuk ke kerajaan Uchiha" ucap Hashirama

"Hai" ucap Minato tegas dan meninggalkan Hashirama di perpustakaan

Di gerbang

"Kushina-sama, saya diperintahkan untuk mengawal anda ke kerajaan Uchiha" ucap Minato didepan kereta kuda Kushina

"Maksudmu ? Jangan bilang kau disuruh oleh Otou-sama ?" tanya Kushina

"Iya, mari Kushina-sama" ucap Minato mempersilahkan Kushina menaiki keretanya

"Arigato"

Kemudian rombongan Kushina pergi kekerajaan Uchiha

Dikerajaan Uchiha ~~

"Konnichiwa Kushina-chan" ucap Mikoto sopan

"Konichiwa Mikoto-chan" ucap Kushina, dibelakangnya ada Minato

"Kushina-chan, tumben kamu bawa pelayanmu kesini" bisik Mikoto yang melupakan kesopanannya

"Disuruh Otou-sama, mau gimana lagi" balas Kushina berbisik2 yang ikut melupakan kesopanan

"Kushina-chan, mari masuk" ucap Mikoto sopan

"Arigato gozaimas Mikoto-chan"

"Douita" kemudian mereka berjalan ke halaman istana

"Kushina-chan, hari ini kita akan mengulangi pelajaran tentang minum teh" ucap Mikoto

"Ooo... Kau sudah mempersiapkannya ?" tanya Kushina

"Sudah, tinggal kamu yang belum mempersiapkannya, barang2nya akan di siapkan" ucap Mikoto

"Ka-kamu sudah belajar tadi pagi ?" tanya Kushina

"Sudah, kan aku gak mau kalah denganmu Kushina" ucap Mikoto dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata

"..."

"Ada Kushina-chan yah, konbawa Kushina-chan" ucap seseorang dari belakang

"Ah, konbawa Miyoko-sama" ucap Kushina sambil mengangkat rok kembangnya

"Oka-sama konbawa" ucap Mikoto

"Hari ini kalian ada kelas yah ? Ganbatte nee" ucap Miyoko a.k.a ibu Mikoto

"Arigato gozaimas" ucap mereka berdua kompak dan Miyoko meninggalkan mereka

"Minato-san, bisa anda mempersiapkan barang2 yang akan dibutuh Kushina di kelas ini ?" tanya Mikoto

"Hai wakarimasta" ucap Minato kemudian meninggalkan mereka

"Miko-chan, bagaimana kabar tunangan mu ?" tanya Kushina

"Ba-baik"

"Oh iya Miko-chan, selesai ini kita akan menganti baju kita kan ?" tanya Kushina

"Iya"

"Kushina-sama, barang2nya sudah dipersiapkan" ucap Minato sambil membungkuk

"Arigato Minato-san, permisi Miko-chan" ucap Kushina kemudian pergi ke meja yang telah dipersiapkan

'Wah Kushina hebat sekali' batin Minato memuji Kushina yang telah selesai mempersiapkan meja untuk teh

"Sugoi nee Kushina-chan, sederhana tapi elegan" puji Mikoto

"I-iee, punyamu justru lebih bagus"

"Ayo kita ganti baju, keburu telat" ucap Mikoto

"Minato-san, bisakah kau membawakan baju yang saya bahwa ?"

"Hai" ucap Minato dan pergi mengambil barangnya

"Ne ne Kushina-chan"

"Nani ?"

"Kau suka sama dia yah ?" tanya Mikoto yang sukses membuat muka Kushina memerah

"E-etto"

"Ayo ngaku"

"Se-sebenarnya ..." kemudian Kushina menceritakan semuanya

"Ka-kau sudah punya tunangan ?" teriak Mikoto kemudian Kushina menutup mulutnya

"Gak sopan teriak2 begitu" ucap Kushina

"Hehehe gomen gomen"

"Iya, tapi aku menyukai Minato daripada tunangan ku karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya" ucap Kushina malu2

"Oooo..."

"Kushina-sama, bajunya sudah saya bawakan" ucap Minato

"Arigato, ayo Miko-chan" ajak Kushina dan meninggalkan Minato dan maid Mikoto

"Etto, Kushina-sama dan Mikoto-sama mau latihan apa yah ?" tanya Minato ke maid Mikoto

"Kau baru pertama kali kesini yah ?" tanya maid Mikoto

"Iya"

"Kushina-sama dan Mikoto-sama akan latihan yang berhubungan dengan penyerangan dan perlindungan"

"Ooo..."

"Mari kita keruang latihannya"

"..."

Dan mereka keruang latihan Kushina dan Mikoto

Diruang latihan ~~

"Hiat..."

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku Kushina" ucap Mikoto yang meremehkan Kushina dan memegang erat pedangnya

"Oh ya, kalo begitu bisakah kau menghindar dari jurus ini" balas Kushina yang ikut meremehkan Mikoto

Kemudian saja dipedangnya terdapat aliran angin yang sangat cepat dan kemudian Kushina menebaskannya ke Mikoto

"Jurus rahasia fuujin no hou : tenha raknyoku ( tenha rankyoku : melodi kekacauan gelombang angkasa )" teriak Kushina

Tebasan pedang tadi mengenai Mikoto membuat Mikoto tepental dan mengenai dinding tembok dengan keras

'Su-sugoi' batin Minato

"Hah hah, kau sudah lihat kan jurus ku"

"Tidak buruk juga, fuuha ( fuuha : angin penebas ) ku lebih hebat lagi"

"Apa mereka selalu melakukan latihan ini ?" tanya Minato ke maid Mikoto

"Iya, tempat latihan kerajaan Uchiha sudah di pasang mantra supaya ketika kita diserang maka tidak akan terluka sedikit pun" ucap Maid Mikoto

"Setiap Kushina-sama dan Mikoto-sama melakukan latihan ini, mereka selalu dapat menampilkan jurus baru. Tetapi yang paling sering Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama hanya dapat menonjolkan kekuatan api sedangkan Kushina-sama dapat menonjolkan kekuatan angin dan pedang saja" terang nya lagi

"Ooo..."

"Shintenryuu: Fuujin no hou fuuretsu ( jurus pedang angin penyayat )" Kushina mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi dan berhasil dihindar oleh Mikoto

"Hosh...hosh... Kita istirahat dulu yukk Kushina-chan"

"Hosh...hosh.. I-iya"

"Oskaresama dista Kushina-sama" ucap Minato kemudian memberikan sebuah minuman didepan Kushina

"Arigato Mina-kun" ucap Kushina keceplosan

"Ku-Kushu-chan, jangan panggil aku begitu, kalo ketahuan bagaimana ?" bisik Minato

"Miko-chan sudah tau kok" bisik Kushina

"Bu-bukan itu"

"Miko-chan, abis ini kita belajar apaan ?" tanya Kushina

"Hmm, kayanya sudah tidak ada, kita hari ini selesai lebih cepat"

"Ooo.. Miko-chan kaya biasa yah" ucap Kushina

"Ok"

'Ja-jangan2' batin Minato

Basa basi antara author dengan character

Author : ayo ditebak maksud Minato apaan :v

Kushina : kok aku dicerita ini lebih menonjolkan kekuatan angin dan pedang, dikira aku itu kstaria didongeng gitu -3-

Minato : kok aku kebanyakan ngomong di batin yah T.T

Author : kan Minato jadi pelayan Kushina, klo Kushina kan jadi putri mesti kuat mimpin kerajaannya

Sera : sudah2 lanjutin ceritanya

Author : wokeh, back to story

'Jadi ini maksudnya biasa' batin Minato ketika Kushina dan Mikoto pergi ke taman bunga

"Bunga2 mu semakin cantik saja Miko-chan" puji Kushina

"Arigato Kushina-chan"

Treng...treng... ( bunyi loceng besar )

"Sudah jam 4 sore yah" gumam Kushina

"Gomenne Miko-chan, sudah saatnya aku pulang" ucap Kushina

"Iee, arigato nee sudah datang"

"Sore jaa, jaa mata ashita Miko-chan"

"mata ashita, jangan lupa kirim surat yah Kushi-chan"

"Iya"

Di kerajaan Senju

"Akhirnya selesai" ucap Kushina lega ketika sampai dikamarnya

"Okaresama dista Kushu-chan" ucap Minato kemudian mengelus kepala Kushina

"Arigato Mina-kun"

"Douita, besok kamu ada waktu luang gak ? Kita jalan2 ke desa yukk" ajak Minato

"Hmm, ada sih dari pagi hingga siang, sorenya aku mau melakukan sesuatu"

"Melakukan apaan ?"

"Himitsu~~"

"Udah, sana istirahat, kan kau sudah banyak bergerak hari ini"

"Gak mau -3-, aku mau ambil beberapa buku dulu"

"Hah, yasudah, aku bantu yah"

"Iya, ngomong2 Sara kemana yah ? Kok gak kelihatan ?" tanya Kushina

"Oh itu, Sara sedang mengurus pakaian mu dari tadi pagi, ketika aku mencarinya kata pelayan dia sedang tidur dikamarnya"

"Souka, ayo Mina-kun"

"Ayo"

Author : perpustakaan mulu dah -3-

Kushina : iya, bisa2 pusing aku baca mulu .

Minato : hahaha, mestinya aku yang paling sering ke perpustakaaan #sombongin diri

Naruto : dicerita ini kaa-chan suka baca buku, kalo di aslinya suka mukul orang

Kushina : apa kau bilang *death glare*

Naruto : e-etto, nandemonaiwa. Sakura-san, aku kapan munculnya ?

Author : hmm, saya pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Btw back to story :3

"Yosh, sudah pilih beberapa buku nih, ayo Mina-kun" ajak Kushina

"Ayo"

"Mina-kun, gomenne sudah bantu mengangkat buku2 ini"

Bayangin saja Kushina mengambil banyak buku membuat muka Minato tertutup

"Ga-gapapa"

"Hontou ?"

"Eng, Kushi-chan ini taruh dimana ?" tanya Minato. Wajar perpustakaan istana dekat dengan kamar Kushina

"Diatas meja, kalau sudah selesai kau boleh beristirahat"

"Kalo begitu duluan yah Kushu-chan"

"Jaa mata ashita Mina-kun"

Keesokan harinya ~~

"Sara-chan, maaf yah sudah bikin kamu kecapeaan kemarin"

"Gapapa, emang ini tugasku sebagai pelayan pribadi mu"

"Sekali lagi gomenne"

"Oh iya Kushi-chan"

"Iya ?"

"Kata Miko-chan kamu berpacaran dengan Minato-san yah ?" goda Sara

"I-iya"

"Omedeto Kushi-chan"

"Arigato"

"Tapi tunanganmu bagaimana ?"

"Hah, aku saja tidak pernah bertemu dengannya bagaimana aku bisa menerima pertunangan ini"

"..."

"Oh yah Sara-chan kau mau ikut ke desa ? Minato mengajak ku kemarin"

"Gomen, kayanya aku gak bisa ikut, aku harus mengurusi suatu hal" muka Sara memelas

"Gapapa, aku pergi yah"

"Iya"

"Minato-san, ayo" ucap Kushina ketika bertemu Minato didepan gerbang utama

"Ayo"

Didesa ~~

"Kawaii" ucap Kushina ketika melihat jepitan rambut

"Kau mau Kushu-chan ?" tanya Minato

"Mau, tapi aku tidak membawa uang"

"Tak apa, aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

"De-demo.."

"Tidak ada tapi2an"

'Mina-kun baik yah' batin Kushina ketika melihat Minato membelikannya jepitan rambut

"Aku pasangkan yah"

"I-iya" muka Kushina memerah ketika Minato memasangkan jepitannya di poni rambutnya

"Kushu-chan jadi makin cantik saja" puji Minato

"Arigato"

"Ayo kita jalan lagi"

"Iya"

Kemudian mereka berjalan2 didesa sampai siang

"Mina-kun, kita balik ke istana yah, masih ada urusan disana"

"Yah, padahal masih kurang"

"Eeeeeee" teriak Kushina dengan muka memerah

"Hehehe, Kushi-chan hadap ke sini dong"

"Memang kena-" ucapan Kushina terputus karena mulutnya sudah dikunci oleh Minato

"Sekarang baru cukup, ayo kita balik"

"I-iya" ucap Kushina malu2

Author : hah akhirnya selesai juga, gomen jika kebanyakan sesi pembicaraanku dengan character2 ini *ber ojigi

Kushina : Minato, kita mesti berhati2 kedepannya nih. Bisa gawat jika Sakura-san menambahkan adegan yang tidak2 *bisik2 ke Minato

Minato : i-iya

Author : kalian mau kemana ?! Ceritanya belum selesai

Kushina : kita beristirahat sebentar yah, cape banget

Minato : iya, kasihan Naruto, dia masih umur 4 tahun loh

Author : ditambah 14 tahun -3-

Minato : hehehe

Author, Kushina, Naruto, Minato : minna-san, review please


	6. Chapter 6

[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto]

Normal prov ~~

"Sudah tak terasa 3 bulan yah Mina-kun" ucap Kushina kepada Minato ketika berada diruang perpustakaan

"Iya, Kushu-chan sudah makin sibuk nih" ucap Minato

"Hehehe, gimana kadonya ?" tanya Kushina

"Bagus kok, kamu merajutnya dengan sangat rapi"

Flashback ~~

"Hmm, Mina-kun suka dengan hadiah apa yah ?" tanya Kushina

"Kushi-chan, kamu merajut saja, kan kamu hebat kalo soal merajut" ucap Sara

"Betul juga, Sera-chan bisa persiapkan bahannya ?"

"Bisa"

"Arigato"

"Hn"

Setelah beberapa hari, dilorong depan kamar Kushina

"Kushu-chan, kamu kenapa ? Kok lemas ? Kamu sakit yah ?" tanya Minato

"..."

"Kushu-chan ?"

"..."

"KUSHU-CHAN" teriak Minato

"Heh, gomenne Mina-kun, ada apa ?" tanya Kushina dengan muka polos

"Kamu kenapa ? Kok bengong sih ?" tanya Minato

"Gak apa2, aku hanya kelelahan saja kok" ucap Kushina dengan senyuman gentir

"Benar nih ?"

"Iya, Mina-kun tidak usah khawatir"

"Ya-ya sudah, kamu harus tidur lebih awal yah" ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala Kushina

"Iya"

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Kushi-chan, sudah jadi hadiahnya ?" tanya Sara ke Kushina ketika dikamar Kushina

"Sudah, tapi aku kayanya kelelahan" ucap Kushina lemas

"Kamu istirahat aja"

"Ari-" ucap Kushina terputus karena Kushina tumbang ke lantai

"Ku-KUSHI-CHAN ?!" teriak Sara kemudian menghampiri Kushina

"Kushi-chan, bangun" teriak Sara sambil mengoyang2kan badan Kushina

"Ada apa ?" tanya Minato kemudian matanya terbelalak karena melihat Kushina yang tumbang dilantai

"KUSHU-CHAN ?!" teriak Minato yang langsung bergegas ke Kushina

"Sara, kenapa Kushu-chan bisa begini ?" tanya Minato

"Ti-tidak tau, sebelum tumbang aku masih berbicang dengan dia tetapi saat dia berbicara langsung saja terjatuh" ucap Sara terbata2

"Kau panggil dokter kerajaan, aku akan menjaga Kushina" ucap Minato yang disambut dengan anggukan Sara kemudian keluar dari kamar Kushina untuk memanggil dokter

"Kushu-chan" ucap Minato kemudian mengendong Kushina ala bridal style ke ranjangnya

"Kushu-chan, kenapa kamu bisa begini" bisik Minato

"Minato-san sudah saya panggilkan dokternya" ucap Sara dan dibelakangnya ada dokter kerajaan

"Biar saya periksa Kushina-sama" ucap dokter itu tegas

"Kushina-hime hanya kelelahan saja, dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya" ucap dokter tersebut setelah selesai memeriksa Kushina

"Kok Kushina bisa kelelahan yah ? Setahu ku dia selalu masuk kekamarnya lebih awal dan jarang sekali membawa buku kedalam kamarnya ?" tanya Minato

"E-etto..." Sara bingung harus menjawab apa

"Arigato sensei" ucap Minato dan Sara berbarengan ketika dokter tersebut akan meninggalkan kamar Kushina

"Sara, kau kan selalu menemani Kushina, pasti kau tau sesuatu" ucap Minato dengan deathglarenya membuat Sara merinding

"A-aku ga-gak tau apa2 kok" ucap Sara terbata2

"Hmm... ini dimana ?" tanya Kushina yang sudar sadar

"Yokatta" ucap Sara

"Kushu-chan, kok kamu bisa kelelahan ? Setauku kamu sekarang masuk kamar lebih awal deh" perkataan Minato membuat Kushina membelalakan matanya

"E-etto..." Kushina bingung mau menjawab apa

"Kushi-chan, aku permisi dulu yah" ucap Sara kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Mi-Mina-kun, sebenarnya..." Kushina sedikit bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil kado ke Minato di laci tempat tidurnya dan duduk diranjangnya

"O-otanjoubi omedeto Mina-kun" ucap Kushina malu2

"?" Minato membelalakan matanya

"I-ini hadiah untukmu" ucap Kushina malu2 kucing

"Arigato Kushu-chan" ucap Minato kemudian mengelus kepala Kushina

"Eng" dibalas dengan anggukan Kushina

"Boleh ku buka ?" tanya Minato

"I-iya"

Minato membuka kadonya dan kaget karena didalamnya terdapat syal berwarna biru

"I-ini" Minato tidak bisa mengucap apa2 lagi

"Ba-bagaimana ? A-aku merajutnya sendiri"

"Arigato nee Kushu-chan" ucap Minato kemudian memeluk Kushina

"Douita, kamu pakai yah"

"Iya"

Flashback end ~~

"Hihihi"

"Kenapa ?"

"Enggak, kita udah 4 bulan kenal, 3 bulan pacaran, udah gak kerasa aja" ucap Kushina kemudian melihat langit dijendela

"Iya"

"Ne ne Mina-kun"

"Hmm"

"Kenapa kamu mau menjadi pacarku ?" tanya Kushina tanpa memperdulikan kesopanannya

"Hmm, aku suka, sayang dan cinta kepadamu" perkataan Minato sukses membuat muka Kushina memerah

"Apakah itu benar ?" tanya Kushina

"Iya, aku tidak memperdulikan status mu, kekayaan mu, ataupun kekuasaan mu, yang aku peduliin hanya cinta mu dan cintaku itu tulus"

"Mi-Mina-kun" Kushina terharu

"Arigato Mina-kun" ucap Kushina kemudian memeluk Minato

"Aishiteru mou Mina-kun" ucap Kushina

"Aishiteru Kushu-chan" ucap Minato kemudian mencium pelan bibir Kushina dan Kushina membalasnya

Bulan ke 5. Diruang pertemuan

"Mina-chan, ada masalah kerajaan kita, apakah kau bisa kembali ke istana dan membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya ?" tanya Fukuda

"Ada masalah apa ?" tanya Minato balik

"Kerajaan kita sedang mengalami penumpukan pengiriman barang di pelabuhan, tugasmu hanya mengaturnya dan memberikan cap kerajaan dibarangnya" ucap Fukuda sukses membuat Minato mematung

"Tapi, itu memakan waktu 1 bulan" ucap Minato

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ada masalah kerajaan dan 1 bulan lagi kau akan ditemukan dengan Kushina"

"Ya-yasudah, aku akan menyelesaikannya"

'Huft, baru juga aku ulang tahun langsung dikasih pekerjaan berat, Otou-sama ada2 aja' batin Minato

"Baiklah, kau akan meninggalkan istana ini 1 minggu lagi, jadi persiapkan dirimu"

"Baik" ucap Minato tegas

Ditaman ( ceritanya Kyuuko, Kushina dan Sera sedang melihat2 bunga )

"E-etto, baa-sama" ucap Kushina ragu2

"Iya ?" ucap Sera

"Sebenarnya tunanganku itu siapa yah ? Aku ingin melihat mukanya" ucap Kushina

'Yah, tunanganmu sebenarnya Mina-chan, tapi aku harus mengikuti rencananya dari awal' batin Sera

"Tunangan Kushina nee-sama sebenarnya pekerja keras, suka membaca buku, tampan, dingin terhadap perempuan lain kecuali aku dan oka-sama, yah bisa dibilang perfect lah" ucap Kyuuko

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya sekali saja, boleh ?" tanya Kushina

"Gomenasai ne, Kushina nee-sama. Nii-sama sekarang sedang sibuk mengurusi kerajaan makanya dia tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang" ucap Kyuuko halus

"Oh" Kushina ber-oh-ria

'Kalo begitu siapa yang harus aku pilih ? Tunanganku atau Mina-kun ?' batin Kushina bertanya

'Kushina nee-sama, maafkan aku sudah membohongi mu' batin Kyuuko resah

'Tiap hari aja kamu ketemu Mina-chan, kamu masih mau bertemu dengan tunangan mu, hihihi ada2 aja' batin Sera ketawa

Teng...teng...teng ( bunyi lonceng )

"Ah, sudah waktunya kami kembali, terima kasih atas waktunya Kushina-chan" ucap Sera sopan

"Terima kasih kembali" ucap Kushina

"Arigato ne, nee-sama"

"Douita" Kushina tersenyum

Kemudian Sera dan Kyuuko meninggalkan Kushina

'Hahh, 1 bulan lagi aku akan bertemu dengan tunanganku, aku harus bagaimana ?'

Maaf kalo ceritanya semakin mengaje, aku masih bingung mau nulis apaan hehehe. Gomenasai *ber-ojigi*, kalo kalian punya ide atau saran direview yah ;)

Author : otanjoubi omedetou Minato, semoga makin tampan, makin pinter, dan makin sayang ama keluarga *muka ngeblush sambil menjabat tangan Minato*

Minato : arigato Sakura-san *membalas jabat tangan*

Author : untuk seterusnya semoga kita dapat bekerja sama yah

Minato : iya

Kushina : omedeto Minato-kun, hadiahmu akan kuberi dirumah yah

Minato : kenapa gak dikasih disini aja ?

Kushina : hadiahnya himitsu ~~

Minato : kok pake hitmsu2an sih -3-

Author : namanya juga hadiah, mesti rahasia dong :v

Naruto : tou-chan, otanjoubi omedeto *sambil memberikan hadiah*

Minato : arigato naruto *sambil mengelus kepala Naruto*

Author : ayo minna, sekarang kita rayakan ulang tahun Minato

All character + author (kecuali Minato):

OTANJOUBI OMEDETO MINATO/MINA-KUN/MINATO-SAN

Minato : arigato minna *sambil menangis*

Author : jangan lupa loh *sambil mengedipkan mata*

All character : iya

All ( character & author ) : REVIEW PLEASE *kemudian mereka melanjutkan pestanya*


	7. Chapter 7

[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto]

"Kushu-chan" teriak Minato sambil berlari ke Kushina yang sedang melihat bunga ditaman belakang istana

"Ada apa Mina-kun ?" tanya Kushina ketika Minato sudah sampai

"Hosh...hosh... kau lupa hari ini kan ada $pesta, kamu mesti siapin diri" ucap Minato sambil memegang kedua lututnya dan bernafas

"Oh iya, hampir saja aku kelupaan" ucap Kushina sambil memukul jidatnya

"Ayo Kushu-chan, nanti aku akan dimarahin oleh Sera jika kau telat" ajak Minato

"Hai"

Dikamar Kushina

"Nah, Kushi-chan sudah datang" ucap Sera ketika melihat Kushina yang masuk bersama Minato

"Sera-chan, jadwalku habis ini pesta yah ?" tanya Kushina untuk memastikannya

"Iya, ayo Kushi-chan kamu harus berganti, Minato-san keluar dulu yah dan siap2 karena kau yang akan menemani Kushina dipesta tersebut" ucap Sera sambil menarik Kushina

"Wakarimasta, saya permisi" ucap Minato sopan

"Minato juga ikut yah ?" tanya Kushina ke Sera saat memasuki kamar mandi

"Iya, aku juga ikut kok. Sekarang kau mandi dulu yah"

"Iya iya, Sera-chan udah kaya ibuku saja" gurau Kushina

"Ooo... kalau begitu sekarang kau mandi yah sayang, ibu akan mempersiapkan bajumu"

"Arigato kaa-chan"

"Hahaha" mereka berdua tertawa

"Sana mandi, aku akan persiapkan bajumu"

"Iya"

'Gawat, aku belum bilang ke Kushina kalau 1 minggu lagi aku akan balik ke kerajaan' batin Minato

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" gumam Minato sambil menyiapkan barang2 yang akan digunakannya

"Gomenne Kushu-chan"

"Ne ne Sera-chan"

"Nani ?"

"Rasanya orang pacaran kaya bagaimana sih ?" tanya Kushina

"E-etto, gimana jelasinnya yah" ucap Sera

"Hmm, yah nyaman aja, kadang muka memerah dengan sendirinya, selalu diperhatiin, dan masih banyak lagi" ucap Sera

"Aku ingin merasakannya" gumam Kushina

"Kenapa Kushina-chan tanya begituan ?" tanya Sera

"Penasaran saja"

"Nah sudah siap" ucap Sera ketika selesai mendandani Kushina

"Kyaa~~ Kushina-chan cantik sekali" teriak Sera

"A-arigato" Kushina menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan bewarna biru dengan kombinasi putih dibagian bawahnya dan sarung tangan sampai siku bewarna biru, kalung dan anting dari mutiara dan sepatu high heels bewarna biru 10 cm. Rambutnya di gerai dan diatas kepalanya terdapat tiara yang biasa dipakai oleh putri kerajaan

"Apakah Miko-chan juga ikut ?" tanya Kushina

"Iya, kata Miko-chan nanti dia akan menyusuk kekamarmu tetapi sekarang dia tidak ada. Miko-chan kemana sih ?"

"Entahlah, Sera-chan sudah siap2 ?"

"Sudah, ayo kita keluar" ajak Sera

Ketika keluar kebetulan didepan pintu kamar sudah ada Minato dan Muka Minato memerah ketika melihat Kushina

"Gi-gimana ?" tanya Kushina ke Minato

"Bagus kok, kau semakin cantik saja"

"Arigato"

"Ehem" Sera ber-ehem untuk mereka berdua

"Belum saja ke ruang pesta sudah memanasin suasana saja" perkataan Sera sukses membuat muka Kushina dan Minato memerah

"Gomenne Sera-chan, ayo kita ke ruang pesta" ajak Kushina disambut anggukan dari mereka berdua

Diruang pesta ~~

"Namikaze-sama, konnichiwa" sapa Kushina ketika bertemu dengan keluarga Namikaze

"Ah Kushina-san, konnichiwa" ucap Sara dan Fukuda berbarengan

"Kushina-nee-sama konnichiwa" ucap Kyuuko

"Sara-sama, maaf saya menganggu, apakah tunangan saya tidak datang hari ini ?" tanya Kushina yang penasaran

"Dia masih sibuk mengurusi kerajaan, sebenarnya kami sudah mengajaknya tetapi dia tidak mau" ucap Sara

"Ooo"

"Mari Kushina-san" ucap Sara

"Mari"

"Psst, Sera-chan" bisik Kushina ke Sera yang sedang dibelakangnya

"Iya" bisik Sera

"Sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Perasaanmu saja kali"

"Mereka terlalu menutupi tunanganku"

"Dari pada itu lihat pasanganmu" bisik Sera sambil menunjuk Minato yang berkeringat dingin

"Eeeh, Mina-kun kamu kenapa ? Kok berkeringat sih ?" tanya Kushina blak-blakkan

"E-enggak kok"

'Kok mereka senyum2 sendiri ketika melihatku dekat dengan Kushina yah' batin Minato

"Benar nih ?" tanya Kushina memastikan

"Iya, Kushu-chan aku ambilkan minumanmu yah"

"Iya" Minato kemudian berjalan ketempat minuman

'Jadi agak merinding gara2 tadi. Mereka pasti menertawakanku' batin Minato

"Kushina-hime, ini minumannya" ucap Minato sambil memberikan minumannya

"Arigato" balas Kushina

"Kushi-chan" teriak seseorang membuat Kushina menoleh

"Miko-chan"

"Konbawa Mikoto-sama" ucap Sera dan Minato sambil membungkukan badan

"Konbawa Minato-san, Sera-chan" balas Mikoto

"Bagaimana Miko-chan, kamu menikmati pestanya ?" tanya Kushina

"Iya, ngomong2 kamu terlihat lebih cantik jika memakai gaun itu" puji Mikoto

"Tidak ah, kamu justru lebih cantik dari pada aku" balas Kushina. Mikoto menggunakan dress bewarna ungu dengan kerutan dibagian dada, sarung tangan sampai siku bewarna ungu juga dan sepatu high heels bewarna ungu 8 cm. Tidak ketinggalan juga anting dan kalung kupu2 bewarna ungu muda

"Sera-chan, pesta ini berakhir sampai jam berapa ?" tanya Kushina

"Jam 8 Kushina-sama"

"Jadwalku habis itu apa ?"

"Tidak ada"

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka sampai jam 8 lebih

"Kushu-chan" ucap Minato ketika sudah selesai dari pesta itu

"Iya ?"

"Bisa kau ikut ke taman sebentar ?" tanya Minato

"Bisa"

Ditaman ~~

"Kushu-chan"

"Nani ?"

"Gomenne" ucap Minato kemudian memeluk Kushina

"Doushite ?"

"Aku akan berhenti bekerja disini" ucapan Minato membuat Kushina mematung

"Aku akan mengejar impianku diluar sana dan akan kembali kepadamu sebagai orang yang layak" lanjut Minato

"Dan aku berharap kau tidak akan melupakan ku"

"Mi-Mina-kun" tubuh Kushina bergetar

"Gomenne"

"Tidak apa2, aku akan selalu menunggumu disini dan tidak akan melupakanmu" ucap Kushina

"Arigato, aishiteru Kushu-chan"

"Aishiteru mou Mina-kun"

Mereka kemudian berciuman dibawah bulan purnama

"Mereka tidak tau tempat yah" ucap Mito

"Iya" balas Sara

"Kayanya rencana kita berhasil deh" ucap Hashirama

"Iya" balas Fukuda

"Semoga Kushina-nee-sama dan Minato-nii-sama selalu bersama" ucap Kyuuko

"Semoga" ucap Sera

"Mina-kun, oyasuminasai" ucap Kushina ketika sampai dikamarnya

"Oyasumi hime" ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala Kushina

Kushina masuk kekamarnya dan langsung berbaring diranjang

'Minato akan meninggalkan istana ini dan 1 bulan lagi aku akan bertemu dengan tunanganku, apa yang harus aku lakukan Kami-sama' batin Kushina berteriak

'Aku harus menyegarkan pikiranku' batin Kushina kemudian memasuki kamar mandinya

Disisi lain

'Aku sudah mengucapkannya ke Kushina, tetapi aku juga tidak mau meninggalkannya' batin Minato ketika sudah sampai dikamarnya

'1 bulan lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya, dan 1 bulan juga berpisah denganya' batin Minato miris

"Hoamm, aku tidur saja deh" ucap Minato kemudian memasuki alam mimpinya

( Author : maafkan author jika ini berantakan karena ini nulis di hp *ber-ojigi)

Di mimpi Minato ~~

"Matte o Minato-nii-sama" teriak seorang perempuan berumur 8 tahun

"Ayo Shina-chan" ajak laki2 itu yang bernama Minato

'I-ini ?' batin Minato

"Hosh...hosh Minato-nii-sama kenapa kamu main disini gak mengajak saya ?" tanya gadis yang bernama Kushina

"Hehehe, gomenne Shina-chan" ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala Kushina

'Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan Kushina dimasa lalu ?' batin Minato yang bertanya sambil melihat mereka bermain dengan riang

"Kena kau Shina-chan" ucap Minato ketika menangkap Kushina

"Hahaha, geli Minato-nii-sama" ucap Kushine kegelian karena Minato mengelitiknya

"Kau menyerah sekarang ?" tanya Minato yang masih mengelitik Kushina

"Hahaha, ti-tidak akan" geli Kushina

"Hah..hah istirahat dulu yukk, aku capek" ucap Minato

"Hihihi, sekarang aku balas dendam" ucap Kushina dengan senyuman evil kemudian mengelitik Minato

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ? Hahaha" Minato kegelian

"Membalas Minato-nii-sama"

'A-aku ingat sekarang, dulu aku dan Kushina sudah pernah bertemu. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ? Padahal aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan meninggalkannya kembali, maafkan aku Kushina' batin Minato

Back to normal world ~~

"Hah..hah" Minato terbangun dari tidurnya

'A-aku sudah ingat semua' batin Minato

'Aku...'

Ditempat Kushina

"Hosh...hosh"

"Kushina-chan, kau baik2 saja ?" tanya Sera yang mengkhawatirkan Kushina

'Kushina-chan sudah mulai tidak stabil' batin Sera

"A-aku ba-baik baik saja"

"Kushina-chan, apakah 'dia' masih menganggumu ?" tanya Sera

"Hosh..hosh i-iya"

"Apa aku panggilkan Mito-sama supaya dia dapat mengendalikannya ?" Sera sudah mulai panik

"Onegai"

"Mito-sama, Kushina-chan..." ucap Sera ketika bertemu dengan Mito yang sedang meminum tehnya

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku begitu Sera-chan, kita sudah lama kenal" ucap Mito

"Wakarimasta Mito-san"

"Ada apa dengan Kushina ?" tanya Mito to the point

"Kushina sedang sakit , 'dia' selalu membuat Kushina lemah" ucap Sera

"A-apa ?!" Mito membelalakan matanya

"Antarkan aku ke kamar Kushina" ucap Mito tegas

"Ba-baik"

"Kushina-chan, saya sudah panggilkan Mito-san" ucap Sera ketika sampai dikamar Kushina

"Hosh...hosh Okaa-sama"

"Ya ampun Kushina, tenang saja Okaa-sama akan menstabilkan 'dia', untuk sementara Sera-chan siapkan tali"

"Baik"

"Sera, kau ngapain ambil tali" Minato menunjuk ke tali tersebut ketika melihat Sera yang membawa tali

"Sudah, kau ikut saja"

"?"

'Ku-Kushina ?!'

"Hosh...hosh" Kushina kesakitan

"Mito-san saya sudah bawakan tali"

"Ikat kaki dan tanganya" ucap Mito dengan mata tajam seperti elang

"Se-sebenarnya apa yah terjadi ?" tanya Minato

"Kushina sedang bertarung dengan 'dia', kita harus membantunya" ucap Sera sambil mengikat kaki dan tangan Kushina

"Siapa 'dia' ?" tanya Minato

"Siluman rubah dengan 9 ekor, dengan kata lain Kyuubi" ucap Mito

"A-apa ?!"

"Bukannya itu

Ne ne minna-san, gimana ceritanya ? Makin mengaje kan ? Maafkan author yang ceritanya sekarang makin mengaje, author sudah kehabisan ide hehehe.

Author : *masih mengetik fanfic

Kushina : minato, kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya ?

Minato : sudah, udah ditempel malah

Naruto : kaa-chan, tou-chan. Gong xi fa cai, angpao na lai

Kushina : naruto *death glare dan hawa membunuh

Naruto : gomen gomen Naru hanya bercanda saja hehehe *senyum lebar

Minato : iya iya, nih angpao nya *memberikan angpao

Naruto : yee, arigato kaa-chan, tou-chan

Author : kok aku gak dikasih, kan aku blum nikah

Minato : nih aku baru mau kasih *memberikan angpao juga

Author : arigato Minato-san, Kushina-san

MinaKushi : douita

Author : selamat merayakan tahun baru cina minna

All character : review please *puppy eyes


	8. Chapter 8

[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto]

"Bukannya itu makhluk legenda yang pernah menyerang 3 kerajaan sekaligus ?" tanya Minato

"I-iya" ucap Mito yang berusaha menolong Kushina

Mito sedang memegangi perut Kushina yang dibawahnya terdapat segel ( sama kaya Minato yang berusaha melindungi Kushina ketika Kushina akan melahirkan Naruto )

"Akkh..." teriak Kushina yang kesakitan

"Kushina-chan, berusahalah melawan dia" dukung Mito

"AKKKKH" teriak Kushina yang menjerit kesakitan

"Hosh...hosh"

Didalam tubuh Kushina

"Hah..hah, kau semakin kuat Kushina" ucap Kyuubi

"Hah...hah... su-sudah pasti aku semakin kuat" ucap Kushina

"Rasakan ini" Kyuubi mengeluarkan bijudamanya

"..." Kushina terdiam

'Gawat, Kyuubi akan mengeluarkan bijuudamanya' batin Kushina

"Pyanng ( suaranya si Kyuubi udah nembak bijudamanya )"

Kushina berhasil melewatinya

'Terpaksa aku memakai jurus ini' batin Kushina

"Shintenryuu, fuujin no hou rekkuu ( perobek udara )" ucap Kushina, hasil dari jurusnya ( bentuknya sama kaya raseshuriken milik Naruto tetapi bentuknya bulat total seperti angin yang berputar ) kemudian Kushina melemparkannya ke tubuh Kyuubi

"Argh" Kyuubi kesakitan

Tiba2 saja ada yang jatuh dari atas yang menahan badannya ( jurusnya sama kaya Hashirama tapi author lupa, maafkan author ini *ber-ojigi )

'Kaa-san sudah menutup segelnya' batin Kushina senang

Back to normal world ~~

"Hosh..hosh, sudah aku kunci kembali" ucap Mito yang lemas

"Mito-san, segel Kushina terus menerus melonggar. Apa sebaiknya kau mengunci total saja supaya Kushina tidak kesakitan ?" tanya Sera

"Jika aku mengunci total maka akan membahayakan Kushinanya sendiri" ucap Mito

"Maksud anda ?" tanya Minato

"Jika saya mengunci total dan terjadi perkelahian antara 'dia' dengan Kushina maka saya sudah tidak dapat bisa membantu nya lagi" ucap Mito yang membuat mata Sera dan Minato terbelalak

"Apakah ada cara lain untuk membantu Kushina ?" tanya Minato

"Sayang sekali tidak ada"

Tiba2 ada tangan Kushina bergerak, Kushina kemudian membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya ruangan

"Kushina-chan, kau sudah membaik ?" tanya Mito

"Iya, arigato gozaimas okaa-sama" ucap Kushina

"Okaa-sama kembali kekamar yah"

"Iya" kemudian Mito keluar

"Kushu-chan" ucap Minato

"Ada Mina-kun yah, kau pasti menganggap aku aneh" ucap Kushina

"Tidak kok, justru aku menganggumi mu karena sudah berusaha melawan 'dia'. Lagi pula untuk apa aku menggangap kamu aneh sedangkan bukan kamu yang aneh melainkan 'dia' yang aneh. Kok bisa2nya 'dia' ada didalam tubuhmu, membuat aku kesal saja" Minato melontarkan apa yang dia pikirkan

"Hihihi, sebenarnya 'dia' masuk ke tubuhku karena okaa-sama yang memindahkannya. Saat aku lahir, tubuh okaa-sama lemah sampai dia terbaring 1 minggu, membuat Kyuubi mengamuk dan hampir mengambil alih tubuhnya" ucap Kushina dengan senyum miris

"Saat itu juga otou-sama akan memindahkan Kyuubi ke tubuhku karena aku memiliki cakra kuat yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Onee-sama tidak memilikinya melainkan dapat kekuatan penyembuhan seperti otou-sam" ucap Kushina panjang kali lebar

"Ooooo..."

"Nah Kushi-chan, kamu istirahat yah. Ada yang mau aku omongin dengan Minato-san" ucap Sera

"Iya" kemudian Kushina tertidur

"Mari Minato-san"

"Mari"

"Tak kusangka bahwa kau tunangan Kushi-chan" ucap Sera ketika diluar kamar Kushina

"Tenang saja kok, aku tidak akan memberitahu Kushi-chan. Mito-san dan Hashirama-san yang memberitahuku supaya mengikuti rencana kalian" ucap Sera untuk menenangkan Minato karena tubuh Minato telah membatu

"Ooh"

"Tapi aku merasa kasihan denganya, kau 1 minggu lagi akan balik ke kerajaanmu kan ?"

"Iya, untuk mengurus masalah kerajaan ku"

"Tidak bisa aku bayangin jika Kushina akan melewati hari2nya tanpamu"

"Tapi aku akan berusaha menemui Kushina supaya dia tidak mengkhawatirkan ku" ucap Minato dengan api yang berkobar di matanya

'Se-semangatnya' batin Sera

"Yoroshiku Sera"

"Yo-yoroshiku Mi-Minato-san" ucap Sera yang ketakutan karena melihat mata Minato yang ber api2

1 minggu kemudian ~~

"Kushi-chan" ucap Minato

"Gomenne" lanjut Minato

"Iee, aku akan menunggu Mina-kun disini" ucap Kushina

"Aishiteru Kushi-chan"

"Aishiteru mou Mina-kun"

Mereka berciuman

"Ehem, enak yah punya pacar di istana" ucap Sera

"Hehehe, gomenne Sera-chan"

"Kushi-chan sudah waktunya" ucap Minato

"Iya" wajah Kushina sedih

"Aku akan mengirim surat setiap hari"

"Iya"

Kerajaan Namikaze ~~

"Okaerinasai Mina-kun" ucap Sara kemudian memeluk Minato

"Eng, tadaima Okaa-sama"

"Ah ada Minato-nii sama" ucap Kyuuko enteng

"Kau tidak merindukan aniki mu ini yah" ucap Minato yang sudah melupakan kesopanannya

Salahkah Minato karena terlalu lama tidak bertemu adiknya ?

"Tidak usah begitu Minato-nii sama, aku kagen kok" ucap Kyuuko yang ikut2an melupakan tata krama

"Sini peluk nii-sama" ucap Minato kemudian Kyuuko berjalan dan memeluk Minato

"Minato kau sudah siap ?" tanya seseorang dengan tegas yang ternyata adalah Fukuda

"Siap" ucap Minato, perintah raja adalah mutlak baginya

"Kau akan beristirahat 1 hari, kemudian kau akan melaksanakn tugasmu" titah Fukuda

"Wakarimasta"

'Ku harap Mina-kun baik2 saja' batin Kushina

Kushina sedang duduk disofa yang dekat dengan jendela, Kushina menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kanan dan dia melihat pemandangan di luar

'Baru saja dia mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki Kyuubi di tubuhku'

'Ku harap Mina-kun baik2 saja' Kushina melamun

"Shina...Kushina" ucap Sera sambil melambaikan tangan didepan muka Kushina

"Hah ?!" Kushina kaget

"Haduh Kushina-chan, kamu aja begini saat Minato-san meninggalkan mu apalagi saat mengetahui kabar kalau Minato-san meninggal. Tidak bisa aku bayangin" ucap Sera sambil memukul jidatnya

"Hehehe gomen gomen" ucap Kushina

"Shishishi, kayanya aku harus melaporkannya ke Minato-san" bisik Sera

"Jadwalku habis ini apa ?"

"Tidak ada"

"Oo.. temanin aku berlatih" ucap Kushina yang jengkel

"Kamu kenapa ? Kok jengkel begitu sih ?"

"Bayangin saja Mina-kun baru tahu ditubuhku ada Kyuubi dan dia baru tahu sehari sebelum dia pergi. Makanya sekarang aku jengkel banget" ucap Kushina yang bad mood

"Iya juga sih" ucap Sera yang mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ayo Sera-chan, temanin aku berlatih"

"Haik haik"

Disisi lain, ruang kerja Minato ~~

'Harus cepat2 menyelesaikannya supaya bisa bertemu Kushi-chan' batin Minato

Didepannya terdapat setumpukkan dokumen yang menjulang tinggi. Disisi kanan mejanya terdapat abdi setianya bernama Obito dan kiri meja bernama Kakashi

"Minato-sama, ini tugas yang diberikan oleh Fukuda-sama" ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan tugasnya

"Sekarang anda hanya perlu menandatangani dokumen2 ini dan melalukan inspeksi lapangan" ucap Obito

"Lalu tugas ini dapat berakhir sampai kapan ?" tanya Minato yang menghela nafas

"Sekitar 1 bulan, Minato-sama, tumben anda menanyakan ini ?" tanya Kakashi yang bingung

"Yah... aku ingin cepat2 tugas ini berakhir untuk bertemu kekasihku" ucap Minato kemudian mengambil salah satu dokumen dan menandatangan begitu seterusnya

"Oooo" Obito dan Kakashi ber-oh-ria

Minato menandatangannya dengan kecepatan penuh, tidak salah dia dijulukin Konoha's yellow flash

"Mi-Minato-sama" kedua abdi itu merinding karena kecepatan nya yang sangat cepat dan aura kelam disekitarnya

"Nani ?" tanya Minato penuh penekanan

"Be-betsuni" ucap kedua abdi itu

2 minggu ~~

"Akhirnya" Minato menghela nafasnya

"Oskaresamadishta Minato-sama" ucap Obito yang menyerahkan teh

"Hoamm..." Minato menguap

"Sekarang anda istirahat terlebih dahulu, sudah 2 minggu ini anda tidur hanya 2 jam saja" ucap Kakashi

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengirim surat ke Kushina" ucap Minato riang kemudian meninggalkannya dengan senyuman riang

"Sugoi Minato-sama" ucap Obito yang melihat kepergian Minato

"I-iya, dia dapat menyelesaikan dokumen ini dalam waktu 2 minggu saja" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke tumpukan dokumen yang sudah ditandatangin oleh Minato

"Betul, dia kalah cepat dengan Fukuda-sama. Fukuda-sama saja menyelesaikannya 2 minggu 1 hari" ucap Obito, yah kan cuma beda sehari doang maka Obito dan Kakashi sepanjang hari hanya memuji kehebatan Minato

"Kushu-chan. Ah tidak Shina-chan" ucap Minato sambil memadang langit dari balkon kamarnya

"Semoga kita cepat bertemu" Minato menyeringai

"Suratnya sudah kukirim semoga Kushina senang" ucap Minato kemudian berjalan keranjangnya dan pergi ke alam mimpi

Kushina side ~~

"Mina-kun" gumam Kushina sambil melihat langit di balkon kamarnya

Untuk dipastikan saja, Kushina menggunakan gaun bewarna pink dengan pita dibelakang punggunnya. Lengan panjang. Sederhana tetapi elegan

"Kushina-chan, jadwal anda sekarang hanya akan ada pertemuan kerajaan anda dengan kerajaan Namikaze" ucap Sera

"Baik, siapkan baju yang akan saya gunakan" ucap Kushina tegas

"Baik" ucap maid2 Kushina yang ada dikamar Kushina dan pergi menyiapkannya

"Kushina-chan, Minato-san sudah mengirimkan surat untukmu ?" tanya Sera. Mereka ada dibalkon kamar Kushina

"Sudah, tetapi seharusnya suratnya sampai sekarang" ucap Kushina

"Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai" ucap Sera

"Ah itu dia" ucap Kushina, dia melihat ada burung merpati yang membawa surat. Itu burung kesayangan Minato

Pritt... bunyi peluit, bunyinya sangat merdu dan dapat menenangkan hati. Kushina meniup itu untuk memangil burung Minato

"Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Kushina riang kemudian mengambil surat itu dari burung tersebut

"Sekarang kau makan yah, aku akan membalas surat majikanmu" ucap Kushina sambil mengelus badan merpati tersebut

Merpati tersebut seolah2 tahu dan makan makanan yang disediakan Kushina

"Sera-chan, aku baca dulu suratnya yah" ucap Kushina

"Iya, aku akan mengurus bak mandi nya" ucap Sera kemudian meninggalkan Kushina yang duduk dibalkon kamar

"Jadi penasaran sama isinya deh" Kushina membuka isinya

Kushu-chan, bagaimana dengan kabarmu ? Aku berharap kau baik2 saja. Disini aku diterima dengan ramah oleh teman2 baruku. Aku merindukan suara dan wajah mu Kushu-chan.

Dari Minato

Isi surat itu hanya begitu saja, tentunya Kushina terbiasa karena Minato biasanya hanya menulis pesan singkat. Wajar Minato itu bukan tipe pria romantis tetapi perhatian

Kushina pun membalas surat tersebut, dia diam2 tersenyum manis

"Nah, Naki-kun bawa surat ini kemajikan mu yah" ucap Kushina kepada burung merpati itu yang bernama Naki

Tiba2 burung tersebut terbang dengan kecepatan penuh. Baik tuan maupun hewannya memiliki kecepatan penuh. Salahkan tuannya atau dia mau bertemu dengan pasangannya makanya dia terbang dengan kecepatan penuh

"Semoga surat itu sampai" guman Kushina

"Kushina-chan, bak mandinya sudah siap, sekarang kau tinggal mandi saja" ucap Sera dari kamar mandi

"Iya" Kushina berjalan ke kamar mandi

Selesai Kushina mandi yang memakan waktu setengah jam. Dia memakai gaun yang telah dipersiapkan oleh maidnya, tentu dia dibantu oleh maid2nya untuk memasang dan menghias rambutnya

Penjelasan untuk penampilan Kushina : Rambut kirinya dikepang sebagian dan dibentuk menjadi bando di atas kepalanya, sementara sisanya tergerai di punggungnya. Disisi kanan terdapat hiasan bunga mawar bewarna putih.

Gaunnya bewarna pink juga, lengannya pendek, terdapat kerutan bewarna putih didadanya. Ada pita bewarna putih juga didepan perutnya, disebelah kiri. Highhells 5 cm bewarna pink juga

"Kushina-chan, kire~~" puji Sera dan disambut oleh anggukan maid2 lain

"Arigatogozaimas" ucap Kushina dengan muka memerah

"Jika Minato-san melihat ini pasti dia akan mematung" bisik Sera dikuping Kushina

"Se-sera-chan" Kushina malu

"Ayo Kushina-chan" ajak Sera. Maid2 disana tau bahwa Sera dan Kushina sudah berteman sejak kecil dan Kushina melarang Sera memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sama'

Diruang pertemuan

"Otou-sama, okaa-sama. Genki deska ?" tanya Kushina sambil mengangkat gaunnya dan membungkuk

"Ah, genki genki. Silahkan duduk" ucap Hashirama dengan senyuman yang terpantri diwajahnya

Alis Kushina menyatu. Tidak biasanya ayah menggunakan nada seperti itu kecuali saat Kushina masih kecil. Dia dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya

Kushina diam2 saja dan duduk disofa disebelah kanan Mito, sebelahnya lagi ada Hashirama.

"Mereka belum datang ?" tanya Kushina

"Sudah, sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu" ucap Hashirama

"Ce-cepatnya" Kushina kaget, selalu saja dia terlambat. Salahkan dia atau mereka yang datang kecepatan

"Kushina-chan, Kyuubi selalu saja memberontak, apakah kau ada masalah sama 'dia'?" tanya Mito

"Hehehe, tidak ada Okaa-sama. Hanya saja aku ingin mengambil cakra Kyuubi untuk membantu kita jika ada peperangan" ucap Kushina

"Kamu tidak usah memaksakan diri Kushina, kan masih ada Otou-sama. Apa kau meremehkan kekuatan Otou-sama mu ini ?" ucap Hashirama

"Ti-tidak kok, otou-sama justru lebih kuat daripada Kyuubi. Buktinya saja saat Kyuubi lepas anda yang menguncinya kembali" ucap Kushina

"Hahaha" Hashirama ketawa, yah kelihatannya sekarang Hashirama sedang menyombongkan dirinya membuat Mito dan Kushina sweetdrop ditempat

"Kushina-chan sudah datang yah ? Kita mulai rapatnya" ucap Sara yang mendatangi tempat Kushina

"Ne ne Kushina-nee-sama, setelah rapat ini bisakah nee-sama menemani saya ?" tanya Kyuuko penuh pengharapan, dia juga memeluk Kushina dari belakang

"Iya, nee-sama juga ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu" ucap Kushina yang membalaskan pelukan Kyuuko

"Yatta" riang Kyuuko

"Ehem" Hashirama dan Fukuda ber-ehem barengan

"Sekarang kita mulai rapatnya" ucap Fukuda

"2 minggu lagi Kushina akan bertemu dengan pangeran dari kerajaan kami, saat itu juga akan diadakan 2 hari untuk merayakan pertunangan. Hari pertama akan ada pesta topeng dan hari kedua pesta biasa" ucap Fukuda

"Jika diperkirakan perjalan dari sini kesana akan memakan waktu 1 hari. Jadi Kushina akan mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang supaya saat bertemu dengannya tidak akan gugup dan tidak akan membuat malu bagi 2 kerajaan" ucap Hashirama

"Kushina-chan, kamu akan berangkat 4 hari sebelum pesta itu" ucap Sara

"Kushina-nee-sama, kamu baik2 saja ?" tanya Kyuuko yang khawatir

"Iya, aku terlalu gugup untuk bertemu dengan tunanganku" ucap Kushina

'2 minggu lagi aku akan bertemu dengan tunanganku' batin Kushina miris

"Tenang saja nee-sama" ucap Kyuuko dengan senyumnya

"Ne Kyu-chan" bisik Kushina ke Kyuuko, Kushina memanggil Kyuuko dengan Kyu-chan karena dia merasa julukan ini imut

"Iya Kushina-nee-sama" bisik Kyuuko

"Bisa kasih bocoran tenang tunanganku tidak ? Kaya sifatnya atau wajahnya ?"

"Bisa sih, tapi sesudah rapat ini yah"

"Iya"

Selesai rapat ~~

"Bisakah kau memberitahu sekarang ?"

"Hmm... Dari mana dulu yah jelasinnya" ucap Kyuuko yang bingung

"Dari wajah dulu saja"

"Hmm, onii-sama memiliki mata biru laut, seperti shapire (maaf jika salah tulis). Rambutnya bewarna kuning dan jabrik. Rambutnya mencapai sebahu. Tidak ada cacat diwajahnya"

"Kalau sifat ?"

"Yah dia itu suka membaca buku hampir lupa makan, dingin sekali terhadap perempuan kecuali aku dan okaa-sama, dia perhatian dengan sesamanya, selalu menepati janjinya, tegas, berwibawa dan bijaksana. Apa lagi yah ?" Kyuuko bingung sendiri

'Kok mirip dengan Minato yah ?' batin Kushina

"Dia juga menguasai elemen angin, dia juga dijulukin sebagai Konoha's yellow flash karena kecepatannya" ucap Kyuuko

"Onii-sama selalu saja dikejar2 oleh perempuan2, baik kalangan atas maupun bawah. Onii-sama justru bersikap lebih dingin kepada mereka dari kalangan atas karena dandanan mereka yang sangat menor dan centil" ucap Kyuuko yang berkacak pinggang

"Onii-sama dan aku memiliki sifat yang sama, tetapi aku tidak sesadis dia. Ketika ada tugas menumpuk maka dia hanya tidur 2 jam saja" ucap Kyuuko karena melihat Minato yang mengerjakan dokumen dalam waktu 2 minggu saja

'Kayanya ada yang membicarakanku nih' batin Minato yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena 'feeling'nya ada yang membicarakan dirinya

'Sebaiknya aku lanjuti tidurnya' batin Minato kemudian tertidur lagi

Ditempat Kushina ~~

"Nee-sama mau nanya, sebenarnya menurut kamu nee-sama itu cocok dengan nii-sama mu tidak ?" tanya Kushina

"Cocok, cocok sekali" ucap Kyuuko yang semangat

'Apa iya ?' batin Kushina

"Hmm.. Nee-sama ingin bertanya lagi, apakah kau merancang gaun ini ?" tanya Kushina sambil menunjuk jari telunjuknya ke gaun Kyuuko

"I-iya, nee-sama tau dari mana ?"

"Dilihat dari sini, baju ini sangat jarang didesain oleh maid ataupun desaigner. Karena lekukan ini tidak dapat dijahit oleh siapapun kecuali pembuatnya sendiri" ucap Kushina sambil menunjuk lekukan disamping bawah rok Kyuuko

"Karena pembuatnya juga tau bahwa lekukan ini akan hilang jika tidak berjalan dengan benar, maka pembuatnya sendiri akan memakainya dan berjalan dengan sangat kaku. Buktinya saja kamu jalannya sangat kaku saat bersamaku" lanjut Kushina

"Wahh Kushina-nee-sama hebat, okaa-sama dan otou-sama saja tidak mengetahuinya" puji Kyuuko

Kyuuko menggunakan gaun bewarna biru muda dan terdapat lekukan disamping kiri dan kanan roknya. Lekukannya pun mengarah keluar, bukan kedalam, dibawahnya terdapat renda2 (bentuknya seperti gaun yang berbentuk putri duyung tetapi gaun ini bentuknya ngembang kaya putri2 zaman dahulu). Berlengan sampai siku, didadanya terdapat pita bewarna putih ditengah2nya. Kesan sederhana tetapi berkelas

"Nee-sama juga terlihat cantik pakai gaun itu" puji Kyuuko

"Arigatogizaimas"

"Ne ne, sesekali saya boleh mendesain gaun untuk anda ?"

"Boleh"

"Yatta"

'Siapa yang harus aku pilih ? Minato atau tunanganku ?" batin Kushina

Kok ceritanya makin mengaje yah hehehe, gomen gomen *ber-ojigi. Author juga ingin meralat semua chapter, yang ada tulisan konbawanya diganti menjadi oyasumi. Author lupa hehehe, arti konbawa sama oyasumi beda jauh. Jadi maafkan author ini *ber-ojigi again

For Mikazuki ryuuko

Minato : wah maaf2 jika ada bagian tegangnya hehehe

Kushina : pasti bagian aku sedang bertarung dengan Kyuubi

Minato : narasinya juga sudah sedikit ditambahkan, maklum author ini menulis lewat hp makanya tangan dia gampang pegal

Kushina : siapa suruh gak pakai laptop ?

Author : heh, Sakura juga ada laptop kali, tapi webnya gak bisa dibuka gara2 wifinya -"

MinaKushi : kasian (gaya upin & ipin)

For Ruru Kazeharu

Author : arigato sudah tetap setia membaca fic ini, walaupun ceritanya semakin mengaje. Author akan berusaha *api berkobar2 diblkg tubuh

Minato : nih sudah lanjut, Sakura-san sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Masih sempatnya menulis padahal besok ada 2 ulangan

Kushina : yah 1 minggu full ulangan

Author : kejam nih Kushina-san *nangis dipojokkan

Kushina : gomen gomen

Author : *menulis fic

Minato : happy valetine day Kushi-chan *memberikan coklat dan bunga

Kushina : arigato Mina-kun *mencium pipi Minato dan menerima coklat juga bunganya

Naruto : kaa-chan, selamat hari kasih sayang *memberikan coklat dan bunga

Kushina : arigato Naru-chan *menerima hadiahnya

MinaNaru : Sakura-san, selamat hari kasih sayang *memberikan coklat

Author : arigato, ini coklat juga untuk kalian *memberikan coklat

MinaNaru : arigato

Kushina : aku akan memberikan hadiahnya dirumah yah *sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Author : sebenarnya aku mau membuat chapter ini sampai 10, mau spoiler nih dichapter 9 Kushina akan bertemu Minato dipesta topeng. Kalo chapter 10 yah pernikahkan mereka dan melahirkan anak ini *memeluk Naruto dengan sebelah tangan

Naruto : akhirnya muncul juga *puppy eyes

Geng akatsuki : kita kapan munculnya *terdapat 4 siku dikepalanya

Author : tenang tenang, saat Kushina tau bahwa Minato adalah tunanganya baru kalian muncul

Geng akatsuki : baguslah

Author : saa minna-san, jangan melupakannya

All character and author :

HAPPY VALETINE DAY AND REVIEW PLEASE *puppy eyes


	9. Chapter 9

[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto]

"Hoamm..." Minato menguap di pagi hari

'Tidurku lama juga yah' batin Minato kaget, siapa yang tidak kaget. Bayangin deh dari pagi sampai pagi tidurnya. Kalo Minato sih biasanya dari siang sampai pagi ( author : sama aja bo'ong -" )

'Suratnya sudah sampai belum yah ?' Minato berjalan ke balkon kamarnya

"(Suara burung) [readers bayangin sendiri aja, takutnya saya sesat hehehe]"

"Wah, ternyata dia sudah sampai" Minato mengambil suratnya dari Naki dan membukanya

Mina-kun, aku baik2 saja. Bagaimana keadaan Mina-kun ? Baguslah Mina-kun diterima dengan baik disana, jangan melupakan aku dan Sera-chan yah. Mina-kun apa kau sudah hampir mengapai mimpi mu ? Aku menunggumu disini. Aku juga kangen dengan wajah dan suaramu. Semoga kita dapat cepat bertemu

Dari Kushina

"Hehehe, baik2 saja kok. Tapi kenapa dia menulis kalau Sera juga menunggu yah ? Apa Sera menunggu ku untuk memukul aku lagi ?" Minato membayangin jika Sera akan memukulnya jika dia tahu bahwa dia tidak mengunjungi Kushina dan membuatnya menunggu. Dia akan mengeluarkan pukulan yang sangat keras sehingga dia akan sekarat total ketika bertemu

"Iihh, membuat ku merinding saja" Minato merinding

"Minato-sama, apakah kau sudah bangun ?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengetok pintu kamar Minato

"Sudah, kau masuk saja Kakashi" ucap Minato enteng

"Minato-sama !" ucap Kakashi dengan nada yang marah

"Kenapa ? Kan kau sahabatku dari kecil"

"Tapi ini dikerajaan, jika diluar kerajaan tidak apa2"

"Males, kan sudah dibilangin jangan pakai embel2 'sama', aku tidak suka" jawab Minato

"Hah, iya iya" Kakashi sudah mulai jengkel

"Hari ini jadwal ku apa ?"

"Pergi ke pelabuhan untuk menge-check barang2 yang datang berlebihan" ucap Kakashi

"Oke, aku mandi dulu, tolong siapkan bajuku" ucap Minato

"Baik"

"Hmm"

"Kenapa Kushina-chan ?" tanya Sera yang melihat Kushina yang kebingungan

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa Minato tunanganku yah ? Dari ciri2 wajah dan sifatnya mirip sekali dengan Minato" ucap Kushina

"Iya juga sih, kau juga pernah memberitahuku ini" Sera ikut2an bingung

"Dari pada itu, jadwalku hari ini apa ?" tanya Kushina

"Hmm, seingat ku sih hanya menandatangi surat yang datang. Kan kau sudah selesai dengan latihan persiapan putri mu. Jadi kau memiliki banyak waktu luang" ucap Sera. Bayangin aja Kushina menyelesaikan latihan ini hanya dalam waktu 13 tahun, dimulai dari umur 5 tahun sampai sekarang. Mikoto saja masih belum selesai ( author : poor Miko-chan )

"Ayo latihan" ajak Kushina, dia tahu bahwa Sera juga kuat sepertinya makanya dia selalu mengajak Sera untuk bertarung

"Tidak, sekarang kau harus menandatangani surat2nya" ucap Sera tegas

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kesana" ajak Kushina yang mengajak Sera untuk keruang kerjanya

"Iya"

"Ya ampun, barangnya banyak sekali" ucap Minato yang kaget, tumpukan barang yang menjulang tinggi dan terdapat sekitar 10 lebih yang siap untuk ditanda tangani oleh Minato (mirip kaya tumpukan dokumen diruang hokage)

'Makanya otou-sama meminta bantuanku, barangnya aja sebanyak ini' batin Minato yang sweetdrop

"Mi-Minato-sama" ucap Kakashi yang terbata2 karena melihat Minato yang cengo

"Kan sudah ku bilang, panggil aku kaya biasa aja" ucap Minato yang sedikit kesal karena tidak suka dengan embel2 'sama'

"Yaudah, Minato, puas ?"

"Puas sekali" ejek Minato

"Huh"

"Jadi aku harus memberi cap kerajaan untuk semua barang2 ini ?" tanya Minato yang mengubah topik pembicaraan

"Iya"

"Hah, mari kita mulai" ucap Minato sambil memegang cap kerajaan

Dan pengecapan barang di mulai. Poor Minato

"Akhirnya 8 tumpuk selesai" ucap Minato yang ter-egah2, dia menggunakan kecepatan yang penuh

"Masih ada 3 tumpuk lagi, ganbatte Minato" Kakashi memberi semangat

"Arigato, ngomong2 dimana Obito ? Dia tidak kelihatan sejak pagi" tanya Minato

"Ah, dia sedang mempersiapkan ruangan untuk Kushina-sama dari kerajaan Senju" ucap Kakashi membuat Minato kaget

"A-apa ? Gawat, aku harus bagaimana" Minato mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa dia tunanganku kan ?" tanya Minato

"Sudah"

"Dan kau tahu bahwa aku sudah pacaran dengannya ?"

"Sudah juga, lalu apa masalahnya ?"

"Justru itu masalahnya, aku belum memberitahu bahwa aku tunangannya"

"Ooo" Kakashi ber-oh-ria

"Tapi kenapa Kushina akan datang kesini ?" tanya Minato

"Kan ada pesta pertunangan kalian, dan akan dirayakan dikerajaan ini"

"Aku tau tetapi kenapa dia datangnya secepat itu, seingat ku kata okaa-sama dia akan datang 4 hari sebelum pesta itu"

"Kata Sara-sama dia ingin mengelilingi istana terlebih dahulu, makanya dia datang lebih awal. 4 hari itu tidak cukup untuk mengelilingi istana karena selama 4 hari itu dia akan selalu hadir dalam pesta teh yang diselenggarakan oleh Sera-sama, kau juga tahu bahwa Sera-sama itu lebih suka pesta teh dan pesta topeng dibanding pesta yang mewah2 itu" penjelasan Kakashi yang panjang kali lebar itu disambut anggukan oleh Minato

"Ooo"

"Jadi aku harus menetap dikamar jika Kushina keluar dong ?" Minato sudah mulai frustasi

"Apa kau lupa dengan suatu hal ? Selama Kushina-sama dikerajaan ini kau akan menginap di rumah yang telah disediakan oleh Fukuda-sama, karena barang2 yang sudah mulai menumpuk ini sangat lama untuk selesai dan memakan waktu sekitar 1 minggu. Apa lagi jika tiap hari terdapat tumpukan barang yang sangat banyak, akan memakan waktu sekitar 10 hari untuk menyelesaikannya" ucap Kakashi membuat Minato dapat menghela nafas lega

'Tumben Kakashi bisa ngomong sepanjang itu, biasanya ucapan dia itu singkat, jelas dan padat' batin Minato

'Tapi baguslah, jika Kushina tahu bahwa aku tunangannya bisa gawat'

"Aku sudah tidak sabar pergi ke kerajaan Namikaze" ucap Kushina ke Sera

"Iya, aku juga tidak sabar" balas Sera

"Sera-chan, kata okaa-sama gaun untuk pesta topeng dan pesta sudah disiapkan. Apa aku boleh melihat gaunnya ?" tanya Kushina

"Hmm... Boleh gak yah ?"

"Boleh yah"

"Gak, Mito-baa-sama tidak mengijikan kamu untuk melihat gaunnya"

"Yah" Kushina mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hehehe, mukamu lucu jika kau begitu Kushina-chan"

"Huh" Kushina menggunakan emo -3- diwajahnya membuat Sera gemes

"I-itai itai" Kushina kesakitan karena Sera mencubit

'Sebentar lagi Kushina-chan akan bertemu dengan Minato alias tunangannya, apa Kushina dapat menerima kenyataannya yah ?' batin Sera

"Kenapa kamu bengong ?" tanya Kushina

"Ah, tidak apa2. Ayo kita bereskan barang2 mu Kushina-chan" jawab Sera untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Iya"

'Sebentar, yah sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan tunanganku. Tapi apakah Minato tunanganku ? Dilihat dari fisik wajahnya dia sangat mirip dengan Minato, apalagi warna rambutnya. Seingatku rambut yang bewarna kuning itu hanya keturunan dari Namikaze saja tetapi kenapa warna rambut Minato bewarna kuning ?' batin Kushina yang bertanya-tanya

'Ah, aku harus membantu Sera-chan dan memikirkan masalah ini sendiri'

"Barang2ku sudah dibawa semua ?" tanya Minato ke Kakashi

"Sudah, sekarang anda harus mengecap tumpukan ini lagi" Kakashi menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah tumpukan yang siap dicap

"Heeeeeeh" teriak Minato

"Enaknya kau tidak ngapa2in, aku jadi iri deh sama kamu" Minato mempoutkan bibirnya -3-

"Hn, enakan kamu kali. Aku aja disuruh menandatangani selembaran ini" ucap Kakashi yang memamerkan selembaran yang sangat panjang

"Selembaran apa itu ?"

"Yah ini untuk barang2 yang datang, jika sudah dicap harus ditandatangani dan langsung dikirim. Aku harus ikut pengirimannya, untung aja tidak sampai ke pembelinya" ucap Kakashi

"Oo, berarti kita sama dong"

"Apanya sama ?"

"Yah sama2 capek lah HAHAHA" Minato ketawa

"HAHAHA" Kakashi ikut2an ketawa

"Sudah2, kita lanjutin pekerjaan kita. Biar aku bisa ketemu Kushina diam2"

"Baik"

Skip sampai Kushina tiba di kerajaan Namikaze~

"Sugoi~~" ucap Kushina ketika melihat pemadangan diluar

'Ku harap Minato adalah tunanganku' batin Kushina miris

"Umm... Kushina-sama, silahkan turun" ucap pengawal dari kerajaan Namikaze malu2

"Ah, arigatogozaimas" balas Kushina kemudian turun dan berjalan kedalam pintu utama kerajaan Namikaze bersama Sera dibelakangnya

"Ku-Kushina-sama mengucapkan terima kasih, senangnya" ucap pengawal 1

"Iya, kecantikannya setara dengan julukannya. Apalagi kepintarannya, tidak dipungkiri lagi" balas pengawal 2. Kushina terkenal diseluruh kerajaan, dia dijuluki sebagai bunga sakura yang mekar dibawah bulan purnama. Kepintarannya juga setara dengan Minato sehingga banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa yang bisa mengalahkan Minato hanya Kushina

"Wah Kushina-chan sudah datang rupanya" ucap Sara

"Ah, konnichiwa Sara-sama" salam Kushina sambil mengangkat gaunnya

"Konnichiwa Kushina-chan"

"Kushina-nee-sama konnichiwa" balas Kyuuko yang baru datang dan mengangkat gaunnya

"Konnichiwa" balas Kushina sambil tersenyum dan kembali mengangkat gaunnya

"Nee-sama, aku mau nunjukin sesuatu, nee-sama ikut yah" ucap Kyuuko sambil menarik Kushina

"Iya"

'Emang rencana licik yah' batin Sara

"Bagaimana nee-sama ? Aku jamin dress ini cocok untuk nee-sama" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan jempol

Dress yang dia tunjukin dress dengan rok kembang berwarna biru muda dan pita terdapat di pinggang, lengan panjang dengan ujungnya berbentuk segitiga dan terdapat renda2 di ujung roknya.

(Sesi bicara ~~

Author : Terkesan seperti baju barbie yah

Kushina : menurutku seperti baju gothlolic yang bewarna terang

author : iyalah gothlolic kan baju zaman dahulu -"

Minato : apapun itu Kushu-chan akan terlihat manis

Kushina : #blush

Off sesi bicara :v)

"Cantiknya" puji Kushina

"Nee-sama coba pakai deh"

"Etto..."

"Sini aku bantu Kushina-chan ups Kushina-sama" tawar Sera

"Jangan pakai embel2 -sama, aku gak suka" Kushina meng deathglare Sera

"Wa-wakarimasta" Sera ketakutan

'Nii-sama dan nee-sama sifatnya ada yang sama, tidak suka dipanggil embel2 sama' batin Kyuuko

"Coba nee-sama pakai, aku tunggu"

"Haik haik"

"Nee-sama, kau cocok pakai gaun itu" puji Kyuuko

'Kalo ada nii-sama disini muka dia pasti memerah' batin Kyuuko, dia sudah tahu bahwa Kushina pacaran dengannya

"I-iee, bajunya sangat indah Kyuuko makanya aku terlihat cocok pakai gaun ini"

"Coba kau berputar perlahan" ucap Sera

Kushina berputar 360 derajat

"Hmmm, sepertinya kurang sesuatu" guman Kyuuko

"Oh iya, rambut nee-sama dan aksesorisnya" Kyuuko langsung saja mencari aksesoris yang cocok untuk Kushina

"Sera-san, bisakah kau menjepitkan ini di sebelah kiri nya ?" tanya Kyuuko yang sudah menemuka jepitan dengan kain bewarna putih dengan ukiran2 dan bunga yang sangat cantik

"Bisa Kyuuko-sama" Sera memasangkannya ke Kushina

"Panggil aku Kyuuko saja, aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu" tegas Kyuuko

'Hah, kenapa disekitar ku tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel2 -sama' batin Sera

"Baik"

"Nah, Kushina sudah sempurna, silahkan bercermin" goda Sera

'Wah, bagus juga yah' batin Kushina singkat

"Pasti nii-sama mukanya memerah ketika melihat ini" ucap Kyuuko yang keceplosan membuat muka Kushina memerah

"Nee-sama mau bertanya, nii-sama mu dimana ?" tanya Kushina

"Oh nii-sama, dia sedang mengurus barang2 dipelabuhan dan baru balik 1 minggu lebih" ucapnya enteng

"Sekarang kita ngapain ?" tanya Sera yang melupakan tata krama maid pribadi

"Hmm, kita keliling istana aja yukk" Kyuuko juga melupakan tata kramanya

"Ayo" Kushina malah ikut2an (author : #sweetdrop)

"Minato, sudah selesai belum ? Sudah mau malam nih" tanya Kakashi

"Hampir selesai untuk hari ini" ucap Minato tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari dokumen2 didepannya

"Itu apaan ?"

"Ini dokumen tentang barang2 yang berlebihan dikirim yang belum di cap"

"Oh" Kakashi ber-oh-ria

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Minato, kau ingat kan 1 minggu lagi kau akan bertemu dengan Kushina-sama"

"Iya aku ingat kok, Obito dimana sekarang ?" tanya Minato

"Etto, aku dibelakang Kakashi" ucap Obito

"Kau pendek sih makanya tidak kelihatan" ejek Kakashi (#diamaterasu Obito)

"Ka-kau..."

"Hn"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU" teriak Obito kemudian mengejar Kakashi

"HAHAHA" Minato tertawa keras

"Sini kalau berani" ejek Kakashi

"Ck, awas kau"

"Sudah sudah, perutku sakit nih" Minato memegang perutnya

"Jadi, kenapa kau panggil aku ?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau Kushina sekarang ada diistana ? Dan 1 minggu lagi akan ada pesta topeng. Tugasmu dan Kakashi hanya membantuku menyiapkan rencana untuknya"

"Wakarimasta"

1 minggu kemudian ~~

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Minato merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sekarang dia sedang duduk dirumah yang disiapkan Fukuda

'Yah sekitar 4 hari lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya, aku harus bagaimana ?' batin Minato

"Nah Minato sekarang kita akan kembali ke istana untuk menyiapkan pesta itu" ucap Kakashi

"Heeeh, kalau begitu selama 4 hari aku harus bertemu Kushina gitu ?" teriak Minato

'Dia kenapa sih ? Apa dia lupa dengan rencananya yah ?' Kakashi sweetdrop

"Apa kau lupa dengan rencananya ? Kau akan berada dikamarmu selama 4 hari ini, jika kau keluar harus bersembunyi" Kakashi menyentil dahi Minato

"I-ittai, kenapa akau menyentil dahiku, udah kaya ibuku saja"

"Supaya otakmu lancar" jawab Kakashi enteng

"Ayo kita jalan" ucap Obito yang masuk

"Kushina-nee-sama bagaimana ?" tanya Kyuuko

"Bagaimana apanya ?" tanya Kushina balik

"Yah, tentang pertunangan ini. Apa kau menerimanya ?"

"Sebenarnya aku kurang tau Kyu-chan, tetapi aku akan menerimanya ketika aku melihat dia"

"Kushina-chan, Kyuuko-chan, mari ke taman belakang. Sara-sama sudah menyiapkan pesta teh untuk kalian bertiga" ucap Sera

"Kok okaa-sama sering mengadakan pesta teh mulu yah, jadinya aku tidak bisa belajar deh" kayanya Kyuuko tidak suka dengan tata krama sebagai putri

Like brother like sister (?)

"Ayo Kyu-chan" ajak Kushina

"Hihihi, Kushina-chan maaf yah sering mengadakan pesta teh ini. Saya ingin anda lebih mengenal keluarga saya makanya saya mengadakan acara ini" jawab Sara

"Tidak apa2, justru saya merasa terhormat bisa mendatangi acara ini" balas Kushina

"Ne ne oka-sama" Kyuuko memangil Sara

"Nani Yuuko-chan ?" tanya Sara

"Nii-sama masih belum balik yah?" bisik Kyuuko

"Iya, kata Kakashi mereka akan balik saat sore hari" balas Sara

"Ooo, sebentar lagi dong"

"Iya"

"Ada Kushina tidak ?" tanya Minato yang sudah sampai di gerbang utama

"Hmm, Kushina-hime sedang melakukan pesta minum teh di halaman belakang" jawab Kakashi

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Obito yang disambut anggukan dari 2 orang tersebut

"Jangan lupa dengan tugasmu Obito" Minato mengingatkan tugas Obito

"Hn"

Pesta topeng - 1 jam sebelumnya - ~

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Kushina

"KYAAAA, KUSHINA-CHAN CANTIK SEKALI" teriak Sera karena melihat Kushina kemudian memeluk Kushina

Penampilan Kushina :

-Rambut merahnya digerai dengan bunga mawar berwarna putih dan ukuran besar di sebelah kanan kepalanya

-Baju (gaun) bewarna biru muda. Lengan panjang sampai membentuk segitiga diatas telapak tangan dan terdapat bunga mawar bewarna putih diatasnya. Diroknya terdapat renda2 dibawahnya

-menggunakan anting dan kalung mutiara

-make up : eyeshadow pink, blush on pink, lipstick merah

-high heels bewarna biru muda dengan tinggi 10 cm

-topeng bewarna putih dan terdapat bulu disisi kiri topengnya

"Ti-tidak usah berteriak begitu Sera-chan"

"Coba saja ada 'dia' disini, kayanya 'dia' akan memuji kamu dan mukanya memerah" goda Sera membuat muka Kushina memerah

"Hatchi... Hatchi" Minato bersin

"Minato, kau tidak apa2 ?" tanya Kakashi

"Tidak apa2, kayanya ada yang membicarakan ku" jawab Minato sambil mengosok hidungnya (author : ih jorok, Minato : kan gosok dibagian bawahnya -", author : ooo, back to story)

"Nih topengmu" Kakashi memberikan topeng bewarna putih ke Minato

"Arigato" Minato mengambil topengnya dan memasangnya

Penampilan Minato

-Seperti pangeran yang ada dicinderella (author : malas jelasinnya :v) tetapi bewarna biru muda dan dibahu kiri dan kanan tidak ada apa2

-sepatu bewarna putih

-rambut dibiarkan

"Sekarang kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengurusi pesta itu"

"Haik haik" Kakashi meninggalkan Obito dan Minato dikamar Minato

"Obito, Rin datang gak kesini" goda Minato

"Da-datang, e-emang ke-kenapa ?" Obito gelagapan

"Siapa tau pacarmu itu tidak datang" perkataan Minato sukses membuat Obito blushing

"I-itu..."

"Hahaha, becanda becanda. Bagaimana dengan rencananya ? Sudah disiapkan ?" tanya Minato serius

"Sudah"

"Kushu-chan, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu lagi"

Flashback

"Minato-nii-sama, lihat bunga ini. Kiree" ucap Kushina kecil

"Iya, bunganya cantik seperti Kushu-chan"

"Hehehe, Minato-nii-sama"

"Nani Kushu-chan ?"

"Kau akan terus bersamaku kan ?" tanya Kushina dengan polos

"Hehehe, tentu saja"

"Arigato nii-sama" Kushina memeluk Minato

Flashback off

"Minato, ayo kita keruang pesta. Acaranya akan segera dimulai"

"Oke"

Diruang pesta

"SENJU HASHIRAMA DARI KERAJAAN SENJU, UZUMAKI MITO DARI KERAJAAN SENJU, SENJU TSUNADE DARI KERAJAAN SENJU, NAMIKAZE JIRAIYA DARI KERAJAAN NAMIKAZE (sepupu Fukuda), DAN UZUMAKI KUSHINA DARI KERAJAAN SENJU" teriak pengawal yang membacakan nama mereka ketika masuk keseluruh undangan dipesta tersebut

"Kushina-chan, ketika kau bertemu dengan tunanganmu pastikan kau berdansa dengannya" ucap Mito tegas

"Wakarimasta okaa-sama" balas Kushina pasrah

'Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan tunanganku, selamat tinggal Mina-kun' batin Kushina miris

"Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar ketemu dengan pangeran" ucap salah satu putri

"Menurut kabarnya dia sangat tampan sampai membuat semua wanita pingsan ditempat, tetapi dia sangat dingin" balas temannya

"Semoga saja aku dapat berdansa dengannya"

"Kushina-chan" ucap Mikoto yang mengagetkan Kushina

"Huwaa Miko-chan, kau datang yah ?" tanya Kushina

"Iya, kan kerajaan Uchiha sudah berbaikan dengan kerajaan Namikaze jadinya aku harus ikut"

"Ooo"

"Duluan yah Miko-chan"

"Iya"

"Hmm, setahuku Kyu-chan sudah dipanggil deh tetapi dimana dia ?" tanya Kushina, ketika berbicara dengan Mikoto samar2 dia mendengar bahwa Kyuuko, Sara, Fukuda sudah datang tetapi tunangannya tidak terdengar

"Kushina-chan" teriak seseorang a.k.a Sara

"Ah Sara-sama"

"Saya lupa memberitahu anda, anakku sedang mencari anda disekitar lantai dansa, kau akan menemukannya disana"

"A-arigato" muka Kushina memerah

"Saa, sekarang kau kesana yah, aku sudah tidak sabar"

"Haik"

"Di-dimana ya-yah ?"

"Permisi, maukah anda berdansa dengaku ?" ajak seseorang a.k.a Minato

'Ciri2nya persis seperti Minato' batin Kushina kaget

"A-apakah kau pangeran dari kerajaan Namikaze ?" tanya Kushina pelan2

"Iya, maukah anda berdansa denganku ?" Minato mengulurkan tangannya

"I-iya" Kushina malu2 menerima uluran tangan

Kemudian mereka berdansa diiringi dengan musik yang terdengar sangat indah. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Kushina, tangan kirinya memegang tangan Kushina, dan Kushina memegang bahu Minato.

"Umm, Namikaze-sama"

"Hmm"

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tetapi saya ingin tahu, siapa namamu ?"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu ikuti aku" Minato kemudian menarik tangan Kushina kesebuah tempat dengan jembatan dan terdapat bulan purnama

"Wah sugoi" puji Kushina

"Maafkan aku jika aku menyakiti hatimu, tetapi seperti yang kau tahu aku adalah Minato Namikaze, pacarmu sekaligus tunanganmu" ucap Minato sambil melepaskan topengnya dan terlihat bola mata shapirenya

"Mi-Mina-kun" Kushina hampir menangis

"Huwaa, Mina-kun" Kushina memeluk Minato

"Gomenne aku membohongimu selama ini, ini juga berdasarkan rencana orang tua kita" Minato mengelus pucuk kepala Kushina

"Hiks hiks, tidak apa2, aku merasa senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Mina-kun"

"Apa kau masih mengingatku Kushu-chan?"

'Pa-panggilan itu ?!'

"Ja-jangan kau nii-sama yang selalu aku sayangi ?!"

"Iya Kushu-chan"

"Huwaaa" tangis Kushina semakin pecah

"E-ehh, ke-kenapa kau menangis lagi ?"

"Ha-habis..."

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis, aku ingin Kushu-chan selalu tersenyum" Minato menyeka air mata Kushina

"Hiks hiks"

Duar duar (?) Bunyi petasan

"Aishiteru yo Kushu-chan" Minato mencium Kushina. Awalnya Kushina kaget tetapi dia membalas ciuman tersebut

"Hihihi rencana kita berhasil" ucap Obito

"Hn"

"Ayo kita balik"

"Hn" kemudian Kakashi & Obito kedalam istana

"Aishiteru Mina-kun" Kushina membalas perkataan Minato setelah selesai berciuman

"Jadi maukah kau mendampingin ku selamanya Kushina-chan ?" tanya Minato

"I-iya" Kushina malu2 kucing

"Arigato" Minato memeluk erat Kushina

"Douita"

"Ayo Kushu-chan kita kembali ke dalam" Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang kembali topengnya

"Iya"

"Omedeto" ucap Mito dan Sara

"Wah anakku sudah besar yah" ucap Hashirama

"Jadi rencana kita berhasil" ucap Fukuda

"Iya" balas Jiraiya

"Nee-sama, nii-sama omedeto ne" ucap Kyuuko kemudian memeluk Kushina dan Minato bareng

"Kau sebentar lagi akan punya kakak ipar Kyuuko" kata Minato sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata membuat Kushina blushing

"Akan aku umumkan pertunangan ini" ucap Fukuda

"Ehem ehem, mohon perhatiannya sebentar"

Semua undangan menoleh ke sumber suara

"Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah hadir kedalam pesta topeng ini, saya akan mengumumkan bahwa putri kedua dari kerajaan Senju dan pangeran pertama dari kerajaan Namikaze resmi ditunangkan dan akan menikah setelah putri dari kerajaan Senju berusia 17 tahun. Untuk itu marilah kita bertepuk tangan untuk kedua tunangan ini" ucap + goda Fukuda

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK terdengar tepuk tangan membuat muka Kushina dan Minato blushing berat

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan acara kita"

"Mari Kushu-chan aku perkenalkan ke teman baikku" ajak Kushina

"Iya"

"Perkenalkan ini Kakashi, Obito dan ini Yahiko" Minato memperkenalkan ketiga sahabatnya

"Perkenalak Kushina-hime nama saya Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito penasihat Minato-sama" ucap Kakashi dan Obito secara bergantian

"Sedangkan saya Yahiko dan saya ketua dari geng Akatsuki. Tugas kami adalah melindungi Minato-sama dari bahaya"

"Ah saya Uzumaki Kushina, salam kenal" ucap Kushina membuat Yahiko pingsan ditempat

"Waah sayang kenapa kau bisa pingsan" ucap perempuan berambut ungu

"Gara2 dia ngobrol dengan Kushina, Konan. Perkenalkan dia Konan istri Yahiko" ucap Minato

"Mari saya perkenalkan anggota kami, dimulai dari kiri. Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, nagato, zetsu, tobi, kakuzu, orochimaru dan kabuto" Konan menunjuk temannya satu2

"Salam kenal semua, perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Kushina" ucap Kushina sopan membuat yang mendengarkan pingsan

"E-etto kenapa mereka semua pingsan ?"

"Entahlah" Minato ikut bingung

Yosh minna-san bagaimana dengan ceritanya ? Semakin bagus, gaje, melenceng dengan summary atau apa XD.

For Ruru Kazeharu

Kushina : nih udah lanjut

Minato : terima kasih sudah setia membaca fanfic ini

Author : betul yang diucapkan Minato

Author : kok yang nge revie dikit yah, miris hati ku

Naruto : yang sabar yah

Author : tumben kamu ngomong begitu ?

Naruto : iya dong, kan habis ini tampil

Author : ooo

Kushina : Sakura-san, nanti di chap 10 cuma ada pesta biasa ama pernikahan doang kan ?

Author : iya

Minato : yah, ga ada rate M

Author : #jitakinpalaMinato enak saja, fanfic ini aja rate T, gimana nyasar ke rate M

Minato : becanda becanda, asalkan ada Kushu-chan aku terima apa aja ratenya

Kushina : #blush

Geng Akatsuki :#ledakinconfetti akhirnya kami nonggol walau sekilas

Author : minna-san jangan lupa

All charater + author : REVIEW PLEASE *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	10. Chapter 10

[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto]

"Ne ne, gaun ini bagaimana ?"

"..."

"Nee-sama"

"..."

"Nee-sama"

"..."

"NEE-SAMAA" teriak Kyuuko

"Eh, Gomenne Kyu-chan, ada apa yah ?" tanya Kushina polos membuat Kyuuko memukul wajahnya seketika

"Yaampun Nee-sama, kamu tidak mendengarkan ucapanku dari tadi ?"

"Hehehe, Gomen aku tidak mendengarkan, bisa kau ulangi ?"

"Bagaimana dengan gaun pernikahan Nee-sama, kan sudah mesti disiapkan dari sekarang"

"Kan masih 2 bulan lagi umurku 17 tahun"

"Yah, mesti siapin dari sekarang. Kalau tidak Minato-Nii-sama akan tahu"

BLUSH

Muka Kushina memerah seketika

"Nee-sama, kamu sakit yah ? Muka kamu memerah dan dari tadi melamun"

"Hehehe, Daijobu, masih kaget aja ternyata tunanganku Minato"

"Hontou ?"

"Eng" Sambil menganggukan kepala

"Gimana dengan pesta khusus kalian berdua kemarin ? Maksudku bukan pesta topeng yah"

"Hehehe, tidak ada apa2 kok"

Flashback ~~

"Salam kenal semua, perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Kushina" ucap Kushina sopan membuat yang mendengarkan pingsan

"E-etto kenapa mereka semua pingsan ?"

"Entahlah" Minato ikut bingung

"Pasti terpesona dengan kecantikkan Nee-sama" ucap Kyuuko yang tiba2 muncul dibelakang mereka

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Kushina

"Kau dijuluki sebagai bunga sakura yang mekar dibawah bulan purnama. Kepintaran Nee-sama juga setara dengan Minato-Nii-sama sehingga banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa yang bisa mengalahkan Minato-Nii-sama hanya Kushina-Nee-sama" ucap Kyuuko panjang kali lebar kali tinggi (?)

"?" Kushina bingung seketika

"Lalu apa hubungannya jika aku dijulukin begitu, kenapa mereka pingsan ?" tanya Kushina

"Paling gara2 bisa melihat Kushi-chan yang sangat cantik ini" ucap Minato sambil merangkul Kushina membuat mukanya memerah seketika

"Mi-Mina-kun"

"Hehehe, duluan yah Nii-sama, Nee-sama" ucap Kyuuko yang sopan kemudian meninggalkan mereka

"Maaf yah, gara2 mereka kau pasti repot" ucap Minato ke Konan

"Tidak apa2 Minato-sama ups maksudku Minato, aku bisa mengurusi mereka" ucap Konan ketika ngomong -sama Minato mengeluarkan deathglare nya

"Ayo Kushi-chan"

"..."

"Ne Mina-kun, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau membohongiku ?" tanya Kushina ketika sudah sampai di sebuah pohon besar

"Gomenne Kushi-chan, ini rencana orang tua kita makanya aku tidak bisa membantah mereka, lagipula karena itu kita bisa bertemu sampai sekarang kan ?"

"..."

"Kushi-chan ?"

"K-KAU TAUKAN BAHWA AKU SELALU MENGKHAWATIRKAN DIRIMU SEJAK KAU MENINGGALKAN ISTANA ? AKU ..." ucapan Kushina terputus karena Minato memeluk Kushina

"Ssst, maafkan aku membuat mu mengkhawatirkan diriku, jadi tidak usah menangis yah, aku tidak suka melihat kamu menangis" Minato menenangkan Kushina dan menghapus air mata yang sudah mengenang dipelupuk mata Kushina sejak dia mengucapkan kata2 itu

"Tenang Kushu-chan, aku akan selalu menjagamu" ucap Minato

'K-Kushu-chan ?!' kemudian Kushina teringat bahwa dulu ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu

"K-Kushu-chan ?" (Kushina yang ngomong) Kushina sudah ingat bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan Minato sebelumnya

"Ja-jadi kau ..."

"Ya, aku dulu pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya"

"Hiks hiks, huwaaaaaa..." Kushina menangis dipelukan Minato

"Ssst ssst, aku sudah berjanji menjaga mu, jadi kau jangan menangis lagi yah" hibur Minato

"Zutto ?"

"Zutto"

"Inilah pasangan yang sudah kita tunggu tunggu, beri hormat untuk Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina" ucap pengawal ( seperti MC saja -" )

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Bagaimana dengan pestanya Kushina-chan ?" tanya Mikoto

"Tentunya membosankan, ngomong2 bukannya kau sudah pulang setelah menghadiri pesta topeng ?"

"Hehehe, aku akan pulang 2 hari lagi"

"Ooo"

"Kushina-chan, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan, bisa ikut sebentar ?" tanya Mito

"Haik Oka-sama, duluan yah Miko-chan" ucap Kushina

"Iya" balas Mikoto

"Oka-sama, kita mau membicarakan apaan ?" tanya Kushina penasaran

"Tentang pernikahanmu, 2 bulan lagi kau akan menikah dan harus dipersiapkan dari sekarang" jawab Mito dengan riang

BLUSH

Tiba2 saja muka Kushina memerah

"Kushina kau akan menikah dengan Minato ketika kau berumur 17, kau tidak keberatan kan ?" tanya Hashirama. Keluarga Minato & Kushina sudah berkumpul

"Ti-tidak apa2" Kushina masih dengan muka merahnya

"Fukuda, sudah ku bilang kan, dia tidak keberatan" ucap Hashirama ke Fukuda

"Hn"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar Kushina menjadi anakku" ucap Sara spontan membuat muka Kushina & Minato memerah

"O-Oba-sama"

"Panggil aku ibu oke"

"Ha-Haik, O-Oka-sama" Kushina menundukkan wajahnya karena mukanya semerah tomat

"Hihihi mukamu memerah"

"Sudah sudah, kita nikmati saja pestanya sekarang" ucap Hashirama

"Akhirnya pesta ini berakhir" ucap Minato

Kushina & Minato sedang duduk dibangku taman yang didepannya danau dan terdapat pantulan bulan

"Minato"

"Iya ?"

"Tidak kusangka kau dulu Nii-sama yang aku banggakan"

"Sama, aku tidak menyangka kau Kushu-chan yang selalu aku sayangi" Minato memeluk Kushina membuat muka Kushina memerah

"Mi-Minato"

"Hmm"

"..." Kushina menundukkan wajahnya

"Kushu-chan, lihat sini deh"

"Eh, buat ap-" ucapan Kushina terputus karena Minato sudah membungkam mulut Kushina

"Aishiteru yo" Minato melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan jidatnya (?) Dijidat (?) Kushina

"Aishiteru mou Mina-kun" muka Kushina dan Minato terdapat semburat merah

Wedding day~ (Author : #joget2sendiri. Kushina : iih author sudah mulai gila. Minato : biarkan saja. Naruto : akhirnya sebentar lagi muncul #puppyeyes. Minato : akhirnya bisa mesra2an ama Kushi-chan. Kushina : #blush Mi-Minato. Author : dah dah balik ke ceritanya)

Minato side -

"HAHAHA, akhirnya anak otou-sama sudah besar" ucap Fukuda sambil menepuk keras punggung Minato

"I-itaaii Otou-sama"

"Jaga Kushina baik2 yah" ucap Hashirama

"Iya, eng.."

"Panggil aku Otou-sama, kan kau sebentar lagi menjadi anakku" goda Hashirama membuat muka Minato memerah

"HUWAHAHAHA, akhirnya kau menikah Minato" Jiraiya tertawa bahak2 dengan 2 tangan dipinggangnya

"Hush Jiraiya, kau tidak sopan" ucap Tsunade

"Etto Baa-sama, kenapa kau disini ? Bukan kau harusnya di tempat Kushina ?"

"Aku harus mengikuti Jiraiya kalau tidak dia pasti mengoda pelayan2 atau tamu disini" ucap Tsunade sambil menarik kuping Jiraiya

"I-itaai Tsuna-chan, walaupun aku begitu tetapi aku setia sama kamu"

"Omong2 pakaianmu bagus juga, cocok sama kamu" puji Tsunade

Pakaian Minato sama persis dengan pakaian yang dia gunakan saat pesta topeng tetapi bewarna putih dari atas ke bawah

"Arigato gozaimas"

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Jiraiya

"Iya" ucap Hashirama, Fukuda, Tsunade dan Minato kompak kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu

Kushina side -

"Nee-sama kelihatan makin cantik pakai gaun itu" ucap Kyuuko riang ketika melihat Kushina memakai gaun pengantin buatan Kyuuko. Ya hari ini pernikahan Minato dan Kushina, pastinya semua orang berbahagia kecuali Madara #plak

Author sendiri juga susah mendeskripsikan gaunnya karena Kushina kelihatan sangat cantik #plak. Readers bayangin sendiri aja #digebukin

Rambut Kushina digerai dan terdapat kerundung pengantin panjang, dipucuk kepala terdapat tiara putrinya. (Imajinasi author - tambahan eyeshadow pink, lipstick pink muda, blush on pink)

Gaun bewarna putih (Kushina : iyalah putih masa hijau -". Author : #nendangKushina back to story). Bayangin seperti baju pegantin barbie princess and the pauper #plak. Ralat, gaun bewarna putih semata kaki; lengan sesiku; disekitar leher (?), disekitar rok, dan siku terdapat renda2 bewarna putih juga; sarung tangan putih; buket bunga mawar pink; sepatu hak 5 cm. Kelihatan sangat cantik deh (?)

"Kyaa kyaa kyaa, kalo Minato lihat ini pasti dia pingsan duluan" teriak + goda Sera

"Nee-sama sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak keduaku, sudah tidak sabar" goda Kyuuko (?)

"Tidak salah juga rancangan Kyuuko-chan, dia terlihat sangat cantik. Bagaimana denganmu Mito ?" tanya Sara ketika masuk keruangan Kushina

"Sama kaya kamu" Mito mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Yang diajak omong blushing berat (alias Kushina)

"Ayo sebentar lagi akan dimulai" ucap Sara

"Minato-sama, apa kau akan menerima Kushina-sama sebagai pasanganmu baik suka maupun duka ?" tanya pendeta ( author tidak tau cara menikah ala zaman kerjaan dahulu )

"Ya"

"Kushina-sama, apa kau akan menerima Minato-sama sebagai pasanganmu baik suka maupun duka ?" tanya pendeta lagi

"I-iya" Kushina dengan mukanya yang merah

"Dengan ini saya akan mengikat janji suci dari pernikahan ini, silahkan pengantin pria mencium pegantin wanita"

Kemudian mereka berhadapan, jantung Kushina berdegup sangat kencang. Muka Minato sudah mulai dekat dengan muka Kushina

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm (Minato : author lama. Author : biarin wekk :p)

2 cm

1 cm

0 cm (?)

Mereka pun berciuman, terdengar tepuk tangan yang sangat riuh. Tangis Mito dan Sara meledak karna saking bahagia (?)

"Arigatou Kushina" ucap Minato kemudian mencium kening Kushina

"Douita"

"Saya umumkan untuk seluruh warga Namikaze maupun Senju yang sudah datang ke sini dengan susah payah bahwa Uzumaki Kushina sudah menjadi istri saya dan nama Kushina akan diubah menjadi Namikaze Kushina" ucap Minato lantang disebuah balkon, tangannya mengangkat tangan Kushina yang masih berbalut sarung tangan pernikahannya (alias mereka masih menggunakan baju pernikahannya)

"Omedeto Kushina-sama, Minato-sama"

"Minato-sama" teriak fans Minato

"Kushina-sama" teriak fans Kushina

Begitulah teriak warga Namikaze dan Senju (?), fan Minato & Kushina menangis karena bukan mereka yang menjadi pasangan Minato & Kushina

"Mi-Minato" muka Kushina memerah

"Arigato nee untuk semuanya, Aishiteru yo Mina-kun" Kushina mencium pipi Minato

"Douita, Aishiteru Kushu-chan" Minato mencium kening Kushina

Dan teriakan warga semakin menjadi2 (?)

3 tahun kemudian ~~

"Naru-chan, kesini dulu, Okaa-sama belum selesai memakaikan baju ini" teriak Kushina

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama dimana ?" tanya Naruto kecil yang masih berumur 2 tahun (Author : hebat Naruto, masih umur 2 tahun gak cadel. Naruto : hn)

"Sedang istirahat, kita bangunkan yuk" ajak Kushina sambil mengendong Naruto

"Haik"

"Mina-kun, bangun ttebane" Kushina keceplosan dengan logat lamanya (?)

"Ups salah ngomong, Mina-kun ayo bangun sudah pagi" ucap Kushina sambil mengoyangkan badan Minato

"Nanti Kushu-chan"

"Masa pangeran begini sih, kalau kamu jadi raja bagaimana yah ? Pasti diketawaiin" ucap Kushina membuat Naruto kecil tertawa. Fukuda masih belum turut dari jabatan rajanya makanya Minato masih menjadi putra mahkota

"Tuh kan, diketawaiin sama Naruto"

"Otou-sama, ayo bangun. Temani Naruto bermain"

"Sebentar lagi"

"Huh, kalau begitu aku menggunakan jurus itu"

DEG

Jantung Minato berdegup kencang, karena jurus yang akan dikeluarkan Kushina sangat dahsyat. Yakni rantai cakra (?)

"I-iya aku bangun" ucap Minato blak-blakan kemudian masuk kamar mandi

"Ada2 saja, ayo Naru-chan" ajak Kushina sambil merapikan rok kembangnya yang bewarna merah

"Ayo" Naruto tersenyum 5 jari

Pernikahan yang dilandasi cinta menyenangkan bukan ?

Author : akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Bagi yang ingin memberi kritik atau saran silahkan review

Kushina : akhirnya penderitaanku berakhir

Author : apanya yah berakhir ? Kamu sama Minato akan masuk ke fanfic yang akan aku buat lagi

Minato & Kushina : NANI ?!

Author : #tampangpolos aku mau buat fanfic bertema vampire karena terinspirasi dari author Meiko Hoshiyori

Kushina : ooo Meiko-san, jadi kamu mau fotocopy fic dia lagi ?

Author : ada sebagian yang aku copy alias inti dari cerita yang dia buat sisanya aku tulis sendiri hehehe

Minato : ooo

Akatsuki : kelompok kami ada gak ? (tanyanya kompak)

Author : hmm, kayanya ada

Akatsuki : #pundungseketika

Author : balas review yukk, walau yang ngereview dikit

Kushina : for Ginga-Kyoya-san, author bingung maksud dari anda, well dapat berarti yah atau bagus jadi author akan berterima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic ini

Author : wah Kushina kau bocorin aibku -"

Kushina : bocorin apaan ?

Author : aku gak bisa bahasa inggris, itupun kata2 well tanya sama adik dan google translate

Minato : parah amet

Author : bahasa inggris bisa2 dikit tapi klo bahasa jepang ngomongnya gak bisa tapi denger orang ngomong bisa

Kushina : bisa gitu yah

Author : sudah sudah, mending kita katakan

All chara + author : REVIEW PLEASE *puppy eyes*

PS :

Author : gomen kalo terlalu pendek, lagi persiapan ulangan minggu depan. Kalau Meiko-san baca ini maafkan aku jika ada beberapa yang mencopy fanfic Meiko-san, habis aku terinspirasi dari Meiko-san makanya aku membuat fanfic ini. Walau ini tidak bagus, aku akan berusaha. Jadi maaf jika aku mengambil inti fanfic Meiko-san


End file.
